I'll Always Be Yours
by Erin Nightshade
Summary: Zim reunites with someone from his past when she comes to Earth. But what happens when she starts to like Dib? This is my first IZ Fic. FINAL CHAPTER POSTED! Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Disclaimer: Hello pitiful humans. This is my first Invader Zim fan-fic. I've been a fan of the show for years now. I do not own Invader Zim nor it's characters. I wish I did own Zim & Dib but I don't. So Please Be Respectful. My character is an OC. The pairings are thus: Dib/OC now & Zim/OC later. **

Chapter One 

- -

It was night, sometime after nine-thirty. Just above the Earth's surface, a small glow, much like a shooting star, shot over the sky. Making a straight line and down into the Earth's atmosphere, nothing out of the ordinary to the many humans who may or may not be awake, though…it was small pod craft with an alien insignia on the side. The pod shot down to the ground, the back engines were on fire and were smoking. The crash landing hadn't been exactly quiet as the pod skid across a grassy field.

The pod finally stopped and the hatch on the front opened up. The color of the pod was two different color purples and the insignia was a dark red. The engines in the back had died and the smoke finally lifted and was no longer rising in the air. A human looking girl materialized out of the pod seconds later, crawling on her hands and knees, she coughed a couple of times before getting to her feet. Her dark red hair was shoulder length, her eyes a dark blue. Her outfit consisted of a dark pink jumper, a light pink long sleeved shirt underneath, purple leggings and black boots. She wore a black head band in her hair.

The girl knelt down and pushed a red button. A self-destruct sequence was initiated and the pod erupted into flames a moment later. The girl stood there and watched as the pod was engulfed by the fire. When nothing was left, she turned on her heel and walked away. The field she had landed in was actually the park. She gazed up at the moon and then decided to have a look around. This place was so…strange. But it was better than the place she had just escaped from. A yawn escaped her but she couldn't rest here, it was too out in the open.

Walking through the park and quickly leaving it, she found herself wandering the streets. Passing trash cans, several cars passed her, some adults who were holding hands passed her, she found all of this odd and yet, she was not frightened by it. She was rather curious but decided to spend tomorrow trying to figure everything out. She only knew she was on planet Earth, according to the pod she had just been in. Earth sounded better than her actual home. She walked until she found a yellow vehicle, which was a bus. It looked empty. She walked around to the other side and got on it. Going to the back of the bus, she curled up on of the seats and fell asleep. Unknowing to her that the bus she had fell asleep on, was in fact was the Skool bus.

- -

Dib and his sister, Gaz, were walking to skool as pure usual. Gaz was ignoring her "insane" brother, who was going on and on about aliens and what not. Dib of course talked the whole way to skool. Gaz broke away from her brother as soon as they got to the skool yard, leaving him to stand by himself. Zim, an Irken invader, poorly disguised in a black tope and contacts, rounded the corner to the skool a second later. Dib stuck out his foot and tripped him, making Zim fall onto his face.

"You filthy earth monkey", Zim replied lifting up his head and glaring up at Dib, "You shall pay for tripping Zim!"

"Oh, I am so scared", Dib spat back and walked away laughing.

Zim got to his feet and gritted his teeth, glaring after Dib. The bus pulled up a moment later. Dozens and dozens of students got off, including the red headed girl. Zim didn't notice her as she passed him. He just followed the crowed into the skool, thinking of ways to get back at Dib. Zim reached Ms. Bitters class room and sat at his desk. The rest of the class was filing in. Dib of course had already gotten to his seat. Zim just glared at him, not noticing that their teacher had gotten her hands on the red headed girl.

"Class, before we begin. I am unfortunately ashamed to say, we have a new student. What's your name again?" Ms. Bitters asked the red headed girl.

"Erin", the girl said in a shy manner.

"Whatever. You'll sit…" Ms. Bitters pointed a sharp looking vampire like finger at the seat next to Zim, which had been vacant for the past three days, "There, next to the green kid".

Erin took her seat next to Zim, she just placed her hands in her lap. As Ms. Bitters started talking about beavers building robots for the government, Erin looked over at Zim. He caught her glance and she stared back at her feet. She didn't look up until Ms. Bitters told the class to break into a group of three and she didn't care how they spent the rest of the class. This left Erin with Dib and Zim. Dib got up and walked over, standing between Erin and Zim's desks. Dib didn't even look at Zim and just turned to Erin.

"I'm Dib", He replied smiling casually.

Erin just smiled back and kind of blushed at the same time. Zim was glaring at the both of them. Though more at Dib then the human girl, something about her was familiar but he couldn't quite place her. But he really didn't care and she would distract him from crushing Dib, so he let it go, for now. Zim stood up and held out his hand to Erin.

"I am Zim. A completely normal earth worm baby with a mild skin condition", Zim said as happily as he could muster.

"Hi", Erin replied shaking his hand.

Though, Dib and Zim had noticed that Zim's skin hadn't smoked or melted or did anything out of the ordinary. In fact, her touch didn't burn him. Zim found this fascinating and made a mental note to check up on this later, perhaps get a skin sample from her. Zim let go of her hand and then crossed his arms.

"Anyway", Dib continued turning back to Erin, "Since you're new, I could show you around the skool". He put his hand up and scratched the back of his head as he spoke, his eyes staring down at the ground.

"Okay", Erin said smiling.

"Ms. Bitters, can I take Erin on a tour of the skool?" Dib asked.

"Fine but you have to take Zim with you", Ms. Bitters replied.

Dib groaned but when he turned to his right, Erin was beside him, her arm around his. Dib just smiled. They left the class room, closely followed by Zim, who still had his arms crossed.

"Just pretend I'm not here", Zim said in a loud voice, even though the two in front of him weren't paying any attention.

- -

The tour only took a good two hours but when the lunch bell rang, the three were one of the first ones to go in. Dib sighed as Zim finally went ahead of them to get his lunch tray. Dib and Erin waited until Gaz appeared in the lunch room.

"Gaz, this is Erin. Erin, this is my sister", Dib exclaimed.

"Finally, someone who will put up with you", Gaz muttered and just walked away from them.

Erin didn't dishearten and just smiled at her new friend. Though, her eyes wandered idily over to where Zim sat down and was now contending with his lunch by glaring at it and poking it with his fork. Dib had led her to the lunch line, so she followed, letting her eyes drift away from Zim for the time being. Dib started explaining what the differnt colored foods were. Erin just grabbed a muffin and put it on her tray, figuring that the muffin looked more decent than the glop that Dib called food.

"Good choice", Dib said nodding.

After grabbing a juice box, Erin followed Dib to a table. She stopped and noticed that Zim was by himself. Dib raised an eyebrow, wondering if she was going to follow him or not. Dib set his tray down on the table and sat next to Gaze, who was playing her game slave hand-held game. Erin turned and sat down across from Dib and his sister. She took bites of her muffin, chewing them every so slowly. Dib noticed that Erin wasn't yacking or smoking from the taste of human food, which meant she was definately a human.

"So, are you doing anything after school?" Dib asked.

"Uh..not that I know of", Erin said.

"Great. Do you want to come over and...I don't know...hang out?" Dib asked.

"That sounds fun, I guess", Erin exclaimed, smiling a little.

She didn't know what he meant by "hanging out" but then again, she was new to this place and to these people. Dib seemed to be the only human male who she found interesting. More than that, even though he was much a child as she was. He was like her, same height and same fit. His hair was black and stuck out at the top, like a scyth. He wore glasses too. His clothing was dark. A black jacket, a blue t-shirt with a face on it, black pants and black boots. Then of course, there was Zim but he held no interest to her other than she couldn't stop looking at him. There was something about him, other than his green skin, that she thought was familiar but she just decided to let it go.

- -

After skool, Erin followed Dib and Gaz to their house. Erin hadn't even mentioned that she didn't have anywhere to go. But she was sure Dib would let her live with him. Gaz disappeared into the kitchen with her game. Erin just sat down on the couch as Dib turned on the television. She had learned from him that he liked "paranormal stuff", she had listened intently and nodded. There was nothing for her to tell him in exchange because if he found out who she was, he might not like her anymore and then they wouldn't be friends anymore. Dib sat on the couch beside her.

"Mysterious Mysteries won't be on until eight but there's still plenty of stuff for us to watch", Dib explained changing the station, "I hope your parents won't mind if your home late".

"Actually, I don't have any parents. I'm here by myself", Erin said, swinging her feet slowly.

"Oh", Dib replied quietly, he then smiled, "Hey, I have a great idea, you can live here with me".

"Are you sure?" She asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, we can walk to skool together, watch paranormal stuff, and do all sorts of things. You can even sleep in my room", Dib replied counting on his fingers as he spoke.

Erin just smiled at him. Even though she had been here a short amount of time, she was sure her stay here would be fun. Dib seemed like a nice person and even though she had known him for a short amount of hours, she liked him. He seemed like an intelligent boy and for someone who claimed to have seen big foot in the garage, he was kinda cute.

- -

Zim, out of his disguise, paced his lab. His robot side kick/helper, GIR, was sitting in front of several monitors, each monitors showing a different television show. GIR was happily pressing the buttons of the remote, chaning the channels every second.

"That human girl is a good distraction on Dib. He didn't even try to follow me back to my base this afternoon, he's usually out there, doin' stuff. But I can't let my guard down, not for one second", Zim said to himself out loud.

"OOOooo, TACOS!", GIR squealed happily pointing at one of the monitors that showed a man dressed as a taco shell.

"GIR! Stop messing around. I'm trying to think and I can't do that if your being all...you", Zim spat.

GIR ignored him and started dancing like the guy on the monitor. Zim rolled his eyes and walked over to the main computer, which was a giant computer screen. Zim stood in front of it and typed on the key board. He then placed his arms behind his back and looked up at the monitor.

"Computer, show me the location of the human girl, Erin", Zim ordered.

"Processing..", the computer complied, a minute or so later the screen showed the location of Dib's house and then it analyzed the inside, showing Dib and Erin sitting on a couch, "Erin found".

Zim crossed his arms and rubbed his chin with his right hand, watching the screen. There was only way to get a closer look and that was to spy on Dib. Zim turned away from the computer and walked towards the elevator, "GIR!" Zim yelled.

GIR stopped dancing and followed Zim to the elevator. They rode up the elevator, which intionally was the trash can in the kitchen. Zim put his disquise back on and GIR got into his dog-suite. Zim turned to GIR.

"Time to see what that pathetic human is up to. Plus, I want to get a hair sample from that girl", Zim exclaimed.

"Aww", GIR cooed happily as he followed him.

- -

Erin just sat on Dib's bed as Dib sat on his computer. There was no sign of Zim running amock, which meant that he didn't have to save the earth right now. Dib found that this was a good sign but it wouldn't matter, Zim was probably planning something right now. Dib wheeled himself in his computer chair, turning to face Erin.

"So, what do you think of me so far?" Dib asked.

"Your not crazy", Erin replied.

"Finally, someone who doesn't think-" but Dib trailed off.

The voot runner that Zim was driving, landed on the front lawn. Dib and Erin rushed down stairs and out the front door. Zim got out of the voot runner, GIR followed. But since GIR was in his dog-suite, he looked like a dog...sort of. Erin went over and patted GIR's head.

"This is my dog, you can pat him if you want", Zim offered to Erin, pushing GIR towards her.

"That's not a dog, it's a robot dressed as a dog", Dib explained folding his arms.

Zim pushed a button on the voot runner and it became invisible. Zim smirked at Dib because Dib was the only one to notice it had disappeared from sight. Erin was too busy playing with GIR to really pay attention. Dib just glared at Zim.

"Whatever your up to Zim, you won't get away with it", Dib replied.

"Oh, I'm so sure I will", Zim commented placing his hands on his hips.

Erin looked at the two of them, she didn't know what was going on. GIR was now rolling around on the ground and Erin had lost interest in playing with him. She looked at Zim for a moment. Odd, he had a pak on his back. It was white with pink spots. She went to walk past him when Zim reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Hey! Leave her alone", Dib cried angerily.

Zim plucked a loose hair from Erin's head. His pak opened up and a metal hand took it and then disappeared once more. Zim shoved Erin at Dib, causing them to fall to the ground. Zim grabbed GIR and got back into the voot runner. They were gone when Erin helped Dib up from the ground.

"You okay?" Erin asked.

"I'm fine. He didn't hurt you did he?" Dib asked.

"No", Erin replied shaking her head.

- -

Back in his lab, Zim had put the strained of red hair in a test tube. He just stared at it.

"I'll wait to experiment on this tomorrow", He said in an undertone placing the test tube in a glass case on one of the tables.

- -

**Author's Note: There it is ladies and gentlemen, chapter one. This is my own story, so I hope you don't mind. The plot will develop slowly and I will try and update as much as possible. All I need are reviews to continue! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Disclaimer: Hello pitiful humans. This is my first Invader Zim fan-fic. I've been a fan of the show for years now. I do not own Invader Zim nor it's characters. I wish I did own Zim & Dib but I don't. So Please Be Respectful. My character is an OC. The pairings are thus: Dib/OC now & Zim/OC later. **

Chapter Two 

- -

It was Saturday, eight am. Well..according to Dib's alarm clock it was. Dib usually didn't wake up early but with the sun streaming in through the bed room window, it was kind of hard to ignore it. Dib sat up slowly, still rather half awake. He pulled a string that dangled in mid air and the blinds flew down in front of the window, shading the sun from his face. He laid back down and rolled over but then his eyes flew open a second later.

"Wait...", he thought, "Was yesterday...really a dream?" Why he had thought this, he had no idea. Dib sat up and leaned over the side of his bed. He was now very wide awake.

Erin was sound asleep in a dark blue sleeping bag on Dib's bedroom floor. Dib looked over at his clock and noticed what time it was. He got out of bed and quietly made his way out of his room and into the bathroom. Shutting the door quietly as possible and then locking the door. He'd be in hell if he woke up Gaz, who liked to sleep in till at least ten. He approached the bathroom sink and began to brush his teeth. Having used the bathroom in less than ten minutes, Dib left the bathroom and went back into his room. Closing the door behind him. Erin didn't even wake up as he got dressed. After he put his boots on, he grabbed his back pack and got back onto his bed. Taking out his lap top, he placed it on his lap and opened it. Turning it on and hoping none of the noises woke up his roommate.

This however, as luck would have it, failed. Erin stirred within the sleep bag and opened her eyes a moment later. It wasn't the laptop or the typing noises, it was Dib muttering to himself while using the keyboard. She had heard his voice and then woke up, knowing she wasn't dreaming either. She rubbed her eyes in a sleepy fashion and then yawned. Dib came into view a second later as she turned her head. Dib was so engrossed with this laptop that he didn't notice her getting onto the bed and sitting next to him. He caught her reflection on the screen a second later and just continued to concentrate on it, though no longer interested in what he had been looking at seconds before. He turned off his laptop and set it aside.

"Why don't we go downstairs and have some breakfast", Dib suggested, finally able to think of something that wouldn't sound remotely stupid.

Erin followed him without comment. Her stomach gave a rather small grumble as they went downstairs to the kitchen. As they reached the kitchen, she just stood there wondering what she was supposed to do. She didn't know how to cook or anything of that sort. Though, last night Dib had showed her how to make pop corn before Myterious Mysteries had come on. Though, her skills were usually used in other areas, computers and such. She opted to follow Dib as she gave her a variety of choices. She chose a pop-tart as her breakfast.

- -

Zim was up early as well. He had been bent on experimenting on the strand of hair he had gotten from Erin yesterday. Though, he was still not really sure if he wanted to do anything to it. If he did experiment on it, he'd have to replace it. But she'd be more careful not let him touch her again. As much as he hated his last option, he'd have to be **friends **with her to really get a chance to observe her. Getting revenge on Dib was easier than he'd thought, using the "earth girl" as a means of destroying Dib and the rest of earth's **filth. **Zim left his lab and went upstairs. GIR was laying on the couch, drool dripping from his mouth. An empty pizz box lay on the floor and several poop-cola cans were scattered. GIR's dog-suite was on the floor near the couch. Zim was pretty sure he didn't want to know.

He returned to his lab after eating a bowl of cereal, which was actually oatmeal and it didn't kill him to eat it. Zim sat in his computer chair and crossed his arms. He had put the hair sample beside the key board and just stared at it. He twiddled his thumbs, he had to think of a way to get Erin alone without Dib suspecting anything. Then when Dib least suspected it, he'd turn her against him. Then they'd all fall into ruin without noticing what hit them. Zim laughed to himself and then decided when he got the sufficent data he required, then he'd do the expriement on the hair sample.

- -

Dib flicked the light switch on in the garage. Tak's ship, was still being worked on. Still being salvageable after the past few months. Erin just looked at it, she knew what it was but decided to let this one slid on it's own. Dib took the look on her face as a surprised interest instead of what it really was.

"It just fell into my yard, so I decided to fix it up. Pretty cool, huh?" Dib asked.

"Have you been able to fly it?" Erin asked.

"Yeah but the engine needs repairing. And I still need to make a few modifications to it", Dib explained.

Erin could tell just by looking at it, it needed new rearing and a new data circute wiring. A good monitor and a few tinkerings under the hood and that ship could be flying by next week. But Erin was pretty sure if she tried to help Dib fix it, she'd blow her cover. Dib wasn't stupid by any means, no..he was truly smart but..she liked him too much to let her cover get blown. She just looked at him.

"I don't see why the other kids think you're crazy, that show you watch has nothing on this", Erin replied putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, one day they'll thank me for my ingenious when they realize I've been right about everything", Dib said, "I'll of course add you into my speech and tell the world you were the only one to believe in me".

As he spoke, he led her out of the garage and back into the house. Erin made a brief sigh, releaved he hadn't asked her to help him fix up the ship. This worried her even more though, he liked paranormal stuff and if he found out who she was, he'd turn her in and they'd give her an autopsy. She didn't pull her hand away from his however as they went into the living room and watched TV. It kind of freaked her out on how close they were getting within the last twenty-four hours of meeting each other.

"I have to go use the bathroom", Erin replied letting go of his hand.

"Okay, it's the third door on the left", Dib said.

Erin went upstairs and noticed that Gaz had gone into the bathroom. Erin didn't need to use the bathroom, however and went to Dib's room. After climbing onto his bed, she lifted up the blinds and opened up the window. She'd come back later and apologize for taking off so quickly. Using her climbing abilities, she was able to jump out the window and swiftly move towards the ground. Reaching the ground, she took off at a run. She stopped running after reaching the next street. She calmly inhaled and exhaled and then started walking. She just stared at the ground.

- -

"This is too easy", Zim muttered, smirking.

He was in his disguise, hiding in a tree, just near where Erin was. He had been on his way to Dib's but wanted to go undetected. Zim put his bonoculars away in his pak and climbed down from the tree. Actually in greek fashion, he fell.

"Zim, are you okay?" Erin asked. Had she not been occupied, she'd have noticed him hiding above her.

Zim stood up and dusted himself off. Smirking at her as he did so.

"Why I yes. Yes I am. And how are you on this fine morning?" He asked.

"Okay, I guess", She said shrugging.

"Well, since we're both here, why don't you and I get an ice cream cone and just act like everythings normal", Zim exclaimed.

He didn't give her choice and took her hand, as much he hated himself for doing so. Erin didn't exactly struggle, which Zim was surprised. He'd at least like her to act like she needed to bit her arm off to get away from him. When they got to the park, Zim shoved a small chid out of the way and stepped forward to the ice cream stand.

"Two chocoates in a dish", Zim requested.

The guy was in his late teens and hated his job, so he just gave Zim and Erin their ice cream without so much as a word. As Erin and Zim sat down on a park bench, Zim put his spoon to his tongue to taste the ice cream and hated it. He threw the dish aside, hitting some poor unlucky pedestrian in the head. Erin ate her ice cream and then set it aside, not really in the mood to finish it, having eaten breakfast before hand.

"I might as well get to the point, I require your **friendship **so I can prove to these filthy earth hobos that I'm truly deserving to be their supreme ruler", Zim explained.

Erin raised an eyebrow. Why did that sound so familiar to her? She shook her head and tried to focus. Zim was standing in front of her, waiting for her answer. Which meant, he wasn't letting her leave without so much as yes or a no.

"Okay", Erin said, softening a little.

She wasn't mean or anything and it appeared to her that there was more to him than meet's the eye. Something that intrigued her. It impressed her how forward he was. So demanding of everything. If he was using her to discover who she was, then why not have two people play that game? Though, this wasn't the case but she didn't know that.

"Finally, a friend worthy of Zim", Zim replied happily.

His plan was working. Though, she looked smarter than she let on and how wrong he was to think so little of her, to underestimate her intelligence. Though, at the moment, Zim didn't realize that the reason he'd gotten her alone was that she had ran away from Dib. Erin wished she'd had least left Dib a note or something. But she couldn't let him know that something was wrong, which was clearly the case in her situation. She was between a rock and a hard place. It was either letting Dib figure out who she was or let Zim figure out who she was. She picked the latter. It was an easier let down for all involved.

"Wanna hang out?" Erin asked slipping off the park bench.

"Um...okay", Zim said shrugging, letting her loop her arm around his.

- -

Gaz came downstairs, Dib turned off the TV and slipped off the couch and went into the kitchen.

"Gaz, have you seen Erin? She's been in the bathroom a pretty long time", Dib exclaimed.

"I haven't seen her. And I've been in the bathroom for the past fifteen minutes", His sister replied in a grumpy mood.

Dib turned and raced upstairs. He went into his room and found the window open. He climbed onto his bed and stuck his head out the window, glancing around the yard. Erin wasn't anywhere to be seen. Dib pulled his head back inside and slipped off his bed. He ran downstairs and passed the living room.

"Where are you going?" Gaz asked sipping a can of diet poop cola.

"Zim kidnapped Erin. I have to go save her!" Dib replied rushing out the front door.

- -

**Author's Note: I thank the people who reviewed the first chapter. It's going to be another two chapters before anything good happens, sorry. You're going to see Erin start to struggle with her feelings for Dib while trying to hide the fact she's not exactly as normal as she seems. There is implied Erin/Zim but you can all tell me who your favorite pairing is and I'll see how the out come will look. After chapter four, things will get better, promise. REVIEW PLEASE! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Disclaimer: Hello pitiful humans. This is my first Invader Zim fan-fic. I've been a fan of the show for years now. I do not own Invader Zim nor it's characters. I wish I did own Zim & Dib but I don't. So Please Be Respectful. My character is an OC. The pairings are thus: Dib/OC now & Zim/OC later. **

Chapter Three 

- -

Erin looked around at her surroundings. She and Zim were in the city's mall complex. Zim had just finished telling her about the time he had "tried" returning a movie but the mall security "tried" to kill him. His version made himself sound more impressive than what had actually happened. The mall was full of shoppers and at the moment, they were standing on one of the escalators, which had broken down and was being fixed at the had grown impatient and started pushing through the line of people. Erin carefully followed him and tried to keep up but he was moving so fast. She tripped over someone's foot and fell into Zim, knocking both of them off the escalator and onto the floor.

"You children should be more careful and not run", the guy fixing the escalator replied over his shoulder.

Zim got to his feet, "Who are you calling a child?" He snapped at the guy, waving his fist.

Erin got to her feet a second later and noticed nobody was remotely intimidated by Zim. They were getting plenty of stares though, so figuring they'd probably should move along, she grabbed Zim's hand and tried pulling him onward through the mall. Zim let her do this, as he was still glaring over his shoulder. Once they were away from the eyes of the humans, Zim turned back to Erin.

"I've now decided you will be the only human spared while the rest of the miserable filth gets destroyed", Zim said.

"What about Dib?" Erin asked, deciding to play along. Zim sounded more crazier than Dib did.

"Oh, he'll be the first to go", Zim replied.

"Why spare me then?" Erin asked, she just stared at the tile flooring as they walked.

"Well..." Zim tried to think of a good enough reason and one that would be sufficient enough for her, "Well...you're obviously no threat to me. I don't hate you and we're obviously good at this whole **friendship **thing. So, I don't see a reason to destroy you".

There was no more questioning on the subject and Zim was glade. For a human, she wasn't half bad but she could still threaten his mission if she distracted him. Which...at the moment...she was doing. He'd give her points for her girlish tactics.

- -

Dib had covered most of the neighbor hood and still no sign of Zim. Dib had not checked Zim's base but that would be too easy but Zim wasn't exactly as smart as he thought he was. Though Dib knew Zim couldn't have taken Erin to his base if he didn't want her to know he was actually an alien. Where else could they possibly be? The city was huge and of course, they could be anywhere. Dib decided to stop thinking like Zim and think more like Erin.

"Where would a girl go on a Saturday?" Dib asked himself, then he smacked his forehead with his hand, "Of course, the mall. Duh!".

Dib reached the mall a good twenty-five minutes later. It was crowded by the time he got there and this meant, double checking each store and food stand. The mall complex had more than one floor level. He then saw some guys fixing the escalator. Dib ran over. Maybe they know where Zim and Erin were.

"Hey! Excuse me but have you seen a green kid and a girl with red hair?" Dib asked. Though that didn't sound so explainitory as he had meant it to be.

"Ha, that's funny! All we saw was some girl with red hair with a weird looking kid", one of the guys replied.

Dib sighed and rolled his eyes. How stupid of him to think of these people could be of any help. He ran up the escalator, to see if he could get a better look at the mall. Dib took out a pair of goggles out of his jacket pocket. He was never without a piece of technology that helped when following Zim or anyother life form. The goggles x-rayed through each store, his eyes stopped at the Aracade Center. Zim and Erin were standing in front of a whack-a-mole game. Zim was hitting the moles while Erin collected the tickets he seemed to be getting. Dib frowned and put his goggles away. He ran down the escalator and towards the Aracade Center.

- -

"Feel the wraith of Zim, you filthy moles!", Zim exclaimed slaming the stick down again, hitting some more moles, when the sign said: GAME OVER, Zim smiled, "I win! So, how many tickets did I get?"

"You got..", Erin counted each of the tickets, "Seventy-five tickets".

"Who knew destroying moles would be so...enjoyable", Zim replied smoothing his hands together.

They approached the counter as Dib entered the Arcade Center. Some small children ran passed him and some other annoying people were blocking his view of Erin and Zim. Dib decided to run around the crowd, trying to get near the counter. He went unnoticed, as always.

"Let's see...how about the moose", Zim pointed to the shelf on the right, the fat guy behind the counter took Zim's tickets and handed Zim the toy moose. Zim turned to Erin, handing her the moose, "This is for you on a job well done".

"Thanks", Erin said, "But, don't you want it? You won it".

"Nonsense, destroying the death moles was my mission. You get to keep the moose as a prize for assisting me", Zim exclaimed.

Dib pushed his way through and finally stepped forward, "Alright Zim, this ends now".

"I have no idea what you are talking about. _We _were just destroying some moles", Zim said putting his arm around Erin.

Dib just glared at Zim, Zim's little action may be convincing to everyone else but not to him, "Let her go Zim. This is between me and you. I know you kidnapped her and are going to use her in some horrible expriement but I want let you".

"You think I did what? HA! You're just jealous because she'd rather destroy moles with me instead of play with you", Zim spat.

Dib flung himself at Zim, knocking him to the ground. Erin watched as the two rolled around, trying to hit and kick each other.

"FIGHT!" some teenage goth kid replied happily.

- -

Dib and Zim had rolled out of the Arcade Center and out into the mall floor. Erin ran after them, trying to see if there was anything she could do. Zim had pushed Dib off of him but Dib grabbed Zim's leg before he could get up. Zim kicked Dib in the face with his other leg. The crowd had gathered to watch the two fight but left after seeing how lame it actually was. This left Erin to watch the two. Before long, both had backed off. Dib was laying on his stomach and Zim lay on his back. Both looked exhausted. Erin walked over to Zim and just stood over him. She helped him up. She then walked over to Dib and helped him up. The two regained their composure and were glaring at each other. Erin had started walking away, if one followed her and the other didn't, she was fine with that.

Still carrying the small toy moose Zim had given her, she made her way to the food court. She just sat down, setting the moose on the table. Zim approached her a moment later. He looked slightly scuffed, having been hit in the face a couple of times but not looking worse for wear.

"Are you okay?" She asked not looking up at him but knowing he was there from the shiny reflection on the floor.

"Well, my organs are in the same place and I don't have head trauma, I should be fine", Zim joked.

Seeing that she wasn't in the mood she had been before, he frowned, "Go back to being..all happy and stuff". He demanded putting his hands on his hips.

Erin looked up at him and smiled. She had to force herself to do it. She had been shocked to see Dib and she wasn't in the mood to talk to him or Zim but the fact Zim had followed her, she'd rather be around him than Dib. Now, she'd have to face Dib at some point but right now, it wasn't such a good idea. He was angry at Zim and she was sure he was mad at her too.

- -

An hour of being around Zim, Erin headed back to Dib's house. Zim had chucked the moose toy at some random person but promised to get her something else that would serve better for their "friendship". Erin stood in front of the door and took a deep breath. She put her hand on the handle and turned the knob. Walking in and shutting the door again, she walked into the house. Gaz was still in front of the television. Erin went upstairs and went to Dib's room. The door was slightly ajar and she could see him sitting at his computer. Well, she couldn't see his facial expression, just the back of his head. She pushed the door open and then closed it a little. She walked forward, slipping her arms behind her climbed up onto his bed and laid down, her back to him.

Dib had seen her come in. He said nothing as she walked in and got onto his bed, laying down. It had taken a better half of an hour figuring out that Zim hadn't kidnapped her. Erin had simply freaked out after seeing Tak's ship and that the reason she was with Zim was because Zim was the only other person that she knew. Dib still hated Zim though and he would make sure not to freak Erin out anymore. He couldn't let Zim take the only person on the face of the earth who didn't see him as a crazy person. Dib shut off his computer and got up. Though this was awkward for all involved, Dib climbed up on to his bed and laid down next to Erin, giving her a make shift hug as he put his arm around her waist. Erin stayed completly still, never really been hugged before. It felt comforting. So this meant, he foregave her. That was good.

- -

**Author's Note: Okay, a bit of awkwardness in this chapter. Sorry for the fluffiness and I apologize for any discomfort. READ & REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Disclaimer: Hello pitiful humans. This is my first Invader Zim fan-fic. I've been a fan of the show for years now. I do not own Invader Zim nor it's characters. I wish I did own Zim & Dib but I don't. So Please Be Respectful. My character is an OC. The pairings are thus: Dib/OC now & Zim/OC later. **

Chapter Four 

- -

The weekend was over and Monday had finally rolled around. Erin was actually happy about that. Saturday had been a complete mess and to make things more awkward she had fallen asleep in Dib's arms after he had hugged her. They had spent all day yesterday avoiding what had happened. Erin had been rather surprised, yet happy when Zim had "tracked" her down to have another day of "fun". Then this morning Zim had shown up at Dib's house at the crack of dawn to walk to skool with her. Erin had snuck out and was now walking with him, leaving Dib and Gaz to walk to skool without her but she had made sure to leave Dib a note this time before leaving. When she and Zim had reached the skool, they were actually pretty early, the first skool bus hadn't even shown up yet.

"Seems we're early", Zim replied looking around.

Erin just smiled and rolled her eyes casuaully, "And all alone".

"True", Zim pointed out, "Well-" but all train of thought seemed to stop within that second.

Erin had leaned over and kissed Zim's cheek and then ran away. It took Zim a whole second to really egknowledge this. It hadn't burned his skin or anything. He then noticed she was running away from him. _"What kind of game was this?" He thought, "Well, two can play this game". _Zim took off after her. Erin was way ahead of him but he caught up quickly.

_"What was I thinking...kissing Zim?", _Erin thought to herself, _"It's because I like Dib but I already messed things up and..", _she didn't get to finish this thought as Zim tackled her to the ground.

"You thought you could pull one over on Zim, well, you thought wrong. Wrong I tell you", Zim replied laughing.

"What's the punishment for that? A hug?" Erin asked rolling onto her side to face him but she was smiling.

"So much worse", Zim muttered, "Even more worse than a hug or being dropped into a pile of dookie".

Erin went to laugh, he was too funny sometimes, but Zim caught her off guard by kissing her back. He was getting her back for what she did to him but they were pulled apart before anything even happened other than his lips even touching hers. Dib had pushed Zim off of her. Zim got to his feet within the second. Erin just merely sat there, they were just having fun.

"What were you doing?" Dib asked looking at Zim.

"She started it", Zim exclaimed pointing at Erin, "Here I am minding my own business and -", but Dib cut him off.

"Like I believe you. I saw what you did. You kissed her! That's extremly low, really low", Dib replied.

"I what?!" Zim asked in surprised and then just glared at him, "Nonesense, I did no such thing!".

"You recorded that movie we watched in health class last week and you were going to kiss Erin. Admit it!", Dib spat.

"Fine. I admit it. How horribble of me", Zim said sarcastically and crossed his arms.

It wasn't very convincing and it didn't help that he had rolled his eyes as well. Erin just blushed and stared at the ground. She slowly got to her feet after a moment or so. She wanted to say something but found she couldn't talk. She opened her mouth and then closed it. Zim just walked away, irritated. Dib turned back to her, though he gave her a confused look. They had avoided each other all day yesterday and hadn't talked much since Saturday.

"I'm really confused", Dib replied.

"You're not the only one", Erin muttered.

"You kissed Zim", Dib pointed out.

"I kissed him because I thought it was fun. It didn't mean anything. And I only did it because I like you but I didn't know how to tell you", Erin replied in a hurried fashion.

That didn't make sense but she didn't know exactly how to tell him, so she just said what she was thinking. Then she felt completely stupid for even saying anything, she had just met him three days ago. And yet she had also met Zim. But Zim seemed so familiar to her but being with Dib was even more enjoyable, it was the human attraction and she wondered if that was why she was feeling that way. The buses pulled up a moment later and the kids got off of them. Erin and Dib headed over as the students went into the skool.

"So..you like me?" Dib asked quietly so only Erin could hear him.

"Yes, I do", Erin said just as quietly.

The two smiled at each other and walked, holding hands. A few students noticed but nothing more than that.

"I hope today isn't rice and ketchup day", Dib exclaimed.

Erin screwed up her face, "What?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know", Dib replied shaking his head.

- -

Class wasn't very exciting, Ms. Bitters showed a slid show of squirrels, they were just random pictures, one picture was of a guy dressed as a squirrel. Erin looked over at Zim, who glanced over at her. She moved her desk closer to his and for some reason, went unnnoticed. Well..the thing was...half the class was asleep. All accept for Keef, Dib, Erin, Zim, Zita and Melvin.

"I've seen scarier squirrels", Zim muttered.

"I'm really sorry about this morning", Erin replied.

"Well, if you try any of that **kissing **stuff again, I shall continue our little "**game**" we were playing earlier", Zim exclaimed.

Erin couldn't help but laugh. He, like her, thought it was just for fun. That was good. She liked Dib and as much as she liked Zim, she had gotten too close to him already. Though, needless to say, she had gotten too close to Dib as well but that wasn't the point. The point was, she couldn't keep getting herself caught between the two. She already was but the fact was, she liked both of them. Each had their own little quirks but she couldn't possibly keep up her little sherade for long. If one found out who she was, it was only a matter of time before the other knew too. But the other thing was, she really, really liked Dib. About three hours later, they were heading to lunch. Sloppy joes was on the menu but the meat didn't look too appatizing and looked like it was filled with corn.

"They expect us to eat this?" Zim asked aloud.

"No one is forcing you to", Erin pointed out smiling.

"Just admit it Zim, your alien stomach can't handle human food", Dib replied walking past them with his own tray.

"Why does he keep thinking your an alien?" Erin asked after Dib went to sit down.

"Oh he's always sayin' stuff. Like this one time he "thought" I ate everyone's orgins and replaced them with stuff. And this other time, he "thought" I put bologna in his cells", Zim explained.

"That really happened!" Dib spat getting up and walking back over.

Zim just waved his hand airily and made a "pssh" noise. Erin raised an eyebrow and wondered who was lying and who was telling the truth. After getting her food, Erin followed Dib back to his table, not wanting to upset him because Zim was already doing so. She put down her tray and sat down.

"Don't let him fool you, he's an Irken invader, sent here to destroy the planet", Dib said.

"And you have proof of this?" Erin asked curiously.

"Erin, the proof is sitting in front of you. His skin is green, he has no ears or nose, his dog is just a robot dressed as a dog and he has his own ship", Dib replied, "I've seen him do terrible things. He sent our class into a worm hole, he used a hamster to destroy half the city, he minturized himself and tried to destroy my brain, he's used under handed tactics to fool everyone that he's a human but his disguise is pathetic".

Zim had had enough. He got and walked over to Dib's table. Zim placed his hands on the table, "Stop telling lies. Lies I tell you!".

"Oh really? So, you won't mind if I do this then", Dib exclaimed throwing his meat at Zim.

Zim screamed and fell back onto the floor. He rolled around and screamed. His body was steaming from the meat. His skin bubbled and he rolled across the floor. Everyone had stopped eating to watch what was going on. Erin got up from her seat and rushed over. She ran her hands over his body and pushed the meat off of him. His skin still bubbled but he stopped squirming. Zim pushed her hands away, getting up, he rushed out of the cafetria. Everyone went back to eating and what not after a few seconds. Erin got up and sat back down.

"Point proven", Dib chimmed in happily and sipped on his milk.

- -

Zim returned to his base instead of staying in school. It wasn't like he'd be missed. He took off his disguise and went down below to his lab. He was furious with what Dib had done, though he had walked right into the little trap before. Zim sat in his computer chair. The hair sample still untouched. Zim teached out and took the test tube out of the glass case. It had come to this nontheless. He had to be sure. He had spent the last two nights thinking about her, it had irked him that some where in his long term memory that he knew her. But how many girls had red hair and were named Erin? It couldn't be a coincidence. Zim decided that he couldn't wait any longer. He put the hair sample on a plate and the plate was scanned.

"Computer, run test on hair sample", Zim ordered.

He watched the computer screen as information came up. A good three or so pages. The computer scrolled down and an image came up. It was Erin's image. Her information came up next. Zim's fingers clenched and unclenched as he held onto the handles of the chair. His eyes moved across the screen, reading everything as it came up. It was her. But..but how? He got up and took the elevator to the main part of the house. He'd let the computer do it's processing and would come back when it was done. It made perfect sense but he had been so busy to really notice. But at the same time, he knew she had looked familiar.

- -

Erin had been quiet the rest of the day. She had let the infromation Dib had told her process in her mind. As they walked back to Dib's house, she just let Dib go on and on about how something or rather. She hadn't been paying attention. Gaz told Dib to shut up once or twice. Dib was so used to this he just ignored her. Once they were home, Erin and Dib went upstairs. Erin had interrupted Dib and asked if she could use his computer. Dib had followed her, wondering why she wanted to use his computer. As Erin turned on Dib's computer, having watched him use it before, she noticed how obsessed he was with Zim. There was even a file on his main screen that was called: ZIM, with an cartoon alien on the front of the file. Erin clicked on it. The first document that came up was a grid of the neighbor hood and a red "X" where Zim's house was. Dib was looking over her shoulder. She opened up another screen, which had a blue print of Tak's ship. The next screen she opened had images of Zim and his dog. There weren't any actual images of Zim out of his disguise.

Erin started putting the pieces together. She couldn't believe it. What was Zim doing here on earth? She couldn't let the fact she knew Zim personally slip. She had at act aloof about it. She put on her "concentraiting" face on and just let her eyes follow the computer screen. She memorized the grid that had Zim's house on it, before clicking out of the file. Dib backed away as she got up from the computer chair.

"You were right", She replied, "You were right about Zim".

"I'm glade you realize it", Dib said, "Now that someone else knows, I'm not crazy".

Erin nodded as she walked past him, Dib looked at her, "Where are you going? I'll come with you".

"To talk to him. You already know, so it be really stupid for you to come with me. Let him think you're the only one who knows", She exclaimed, lying through her teeth but sounding convincing.

"Good idea", Dib said in agreement.

Erin left Dib's house and waited until she was around the next street to take off at a run. She had to sound convincing, it the was the only way so she didn't sound supisious. Her feet made "slapping" sounds on the pavement as she ran. She then saw Zim's dog. He was walking and slurping on a slushy. Erin came to a stop. GIR turned around and saw Erin. He opened his mouth in a wide grinning smile, letting chocolate bubble gum slushy drip all over him.

"HI!" GIR replied happily.

- -

Zim, back in his disguise, was sitting on the couch, watching the TV. Though, it wasn't anything great. Some movie about humans being enslaved, so it was worth watching. The front door opened a second later. GIR came in with his chocolate bubblegum slushy and went into the kitchen. Zim looked up as Erin came inside, she shut the door behind her. Zim stood up from the couch. The computer had analyzed the hair sample and had finished computing the information. Zim knew all about her, though he had known about her a lot longer than the last few days.

"So you finally figured it out", Zim replied, "Well done. I'm sure Dib told you", He was trying to see if she knew, of course she did. She wasn't stupid. But niether had recognized each other and it was rather sad because it was really, really, really, obvous, "Because I know all about you as well".

"With the hair sample you took from me Friday afternoon? Don't think I didn't notice", Erin said with a playful smile.

"And here I thought I was being sneaky. Should have tried harder", Zim exclaimed in a smooth tone, shaking his head side to side.

Erin walked up to him and put her hands against his chest. She was actually a few inches shorter than him, if that was possible, "You did try your hardest Zim or should I say", she paused for effect, "Invader Zim". She smiled up at him as she spoke. Zim took off the disguise and smiled back in return.

- -

**Author's Note: Oh the agony of it all! But I did promise things would look up. Hehe, I am so cruel. Oh I hope this is just as enjoyable for you as it was for me. I had fun writing it. Took me all day to write this chapter. I wanted to pace it and keep it as interesting as possible. The Almighty Tallest will be making an appearence at some point and GIR will start making appearences on and off as he is a main character. But I hope I did not disappoint as far as this chapter went. Well, enjoy! READ AND REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Disclaimer: Hello pitiful humans. This is my first Invader Zim fan-fic. I've been a fan of the show for years now. I do not own Invader Zim nor it's characters. I wish I did own Zim & Dib but I don't. So Please Be Respectful. My character is an OC. The pairings are thus: Dib/OC now & Zim/OC later. **

Chapter Five 

- -

Erin walked up to him and put her hands against his chest. She was actually a few inches shorter than him, if that was possible, "You did try your hardest Zim or should I say", She paused for effect, "Invader Zim". She smiled up at him as she spoke. Zim took off the disguise and smiled back in return.

"Yes well, the tallest were wise to send me here", Zim replied.

"When I figured out it was you, I was wondering why you were here", She said.

Zim looked at her, noting that her voice sounded far away even though she was standing right in front of him. He frowned a little and his put his hands on her shoulders.

"I was just going to ask the same question to you", He commented.

The sounds of GIR going crazy and slamming into the wall came from within in the kitchen. But the two in the living room didn't give it another thought. In fact, to Zim, GIR being crazy was normal. But he was too preoccupied with Erin to really care. Erin stared at the floor before looking back at him.

"As if the war hadn't been bad enough, the Dune Elites enslaved my people. They destroyed everything, including the communication systems. I had kept every transmission tape you sent me but they were destroyed in the fires. I couldn't save them. The only thing the Dune Elites weren't able to destroy was the shuttle pod you gave to me, I was able to use it and escape. If I had known you were here, I'd have tried to contact you. When I landed here, I had the pod self-destruct so nobody could find me", Erin explained.

"Those **filthy good for nothing **Elite soldiers would have tasted my wraith of doom if I had been there", Zim exclaimed, a small sliver of anger rising, he relaxed a little after a moment, "But I'm glade you weren't hurt and were able to get away".

"But you're an invader, the tallest couldn't exactly have any sort of invasion without you", Erin pointed out, she sat down on the couch. She had just boosted his ego as well.

"Well, Impending Doom I was a complete success because of me", Zim replied in an honored manner, "But the Tallest didn't see that way and sent me to Foodcourtia. But I quit being banished once I found out about Operation:Impedning Doom II. I told them they couldn't have an invasion without me, they saw things my way and sent me here. The humans have yet to be destroyed because of small.._mishaps.._but I've been on my guard".

Erin just smiled as he talked. Zim was always so serious when he talked, he was a serious invader and took things seriously. He wasn't a force to be reckoned with when in combat either. He was overconfident too, which made everyone laugh and point behind his back. Erin was the only one who took him seriously, she knew what being an invader meant to him. She knew the importance and she would have gladly taken the risks of being with him long ago. One of the risks being that she would have been banished from her home planet forever but it was a risk she would be willing to take.

"Does the Dib stink know anything?" Zim asked after a second.

"I told him I was going to find out if you were an alien. He has no idea who I am or the fact I already know you", Erin replied.

"Excellent, then we can proceed to keep it that way", Zim said, "He's already trying to stop me from destroying this planet. He finds out about you and my entire mission could be in jeporady".

Erin thought about it, his mission was already in jeporady if Dib was trying to stop him. But Zim was right, she couldn't let Dib find out about her. He was into paranormal stuff, she'd be on a autopsy table next to Zim in less than a day. Erin also felt a little excitment as Zim mentioned the _"we" _statement. But that _"we" _could never happen. She would never, ever, ever let anything get in the way of him being an invader. She wasn't that selfish and it would be up to Zim to decide anything anyway. She knew what he meant and just nodded after a moment or so.

"I should probably get going, if I'm gone for too long, Dib might suspect something", Erin replied slipping off the couch.

"Awww...you gonin' already?" GIR asked emerging from the kitchen.

Zim ignored GIR and disguised himself once more. Erin opened the door and Zim followed her outside. He closed the door behind them. It was late afternoon, almost dusk. The sun hadn't set yet but it was slowly getting there.

"So...you'll come over tomorrow?" Zim asked putting his arms behind his back and scuffing the ground with his boot.

"I'd really like that", Erin said touching his arm and smiling.

She pulled away after a second and walked down the front steps. It was really hard leaving his side but she knew there had be small sacrafices for the time being. Zim knew this too but he didn't take it as hard as she did. When she had reached the end of the sidewalk and disappeared, he went back inside.

- -

_**( The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath.  
And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth.  
Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.**_

I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed.  
You're my survival, you're my living proof.  
My love is alive -- not dead.  
Tell me that we belong together.  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above. 

_**I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life **_

_**And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead.  
I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said**_

I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your...  
I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

The greatest fan of your life.  
...greatest fan of your life.) 

- -

As soon as the front door opened and then closed, Dib swung himself over the back the couch, landing on his feet. Erin came into the living room. She had actually only been gone thirty minutes, maybe longer.

"So, what did he say?" Dib asked walking up to her.

"He wasn't home", Erin lied, trying to act disappointed.

"Oh", Dib replied, shrugging his shoulders, "Well, their having a mini marathon of mysterious mysteries. Come on".

Erin followed Dib over to the couch. She wasn't in the mood to act excited about some TV show, especially now that she felt rather uncomfortable watching it. The episode Dib was watching at the moment was about aliens and if there was really life on other planets. Erin just sat beside him, however. Dib was watching the show with his complete and undivided attention. Erin just looked at him and then down at his hand, which was laying flat on the couch cushion. She reached over and took it. She then turned her attention back to the television and tried to act as though she was at least interested.

Gaz came into the living room to get her game, which she had left on the coffee table. She ignored the television because she could care less about the program her brother was watching. Gaz picked up her game and then noticed that Erin and Dib were holding hands.

"You two make me sick", She replied and then left the room.

"What?" Dib asked finally noticing someone had said something. He looked down to see Erin holding his hand. She was watching the TV, so he just smiled to himself, he went back to watching his show. _"That's another point for me and zero for Zim. Ha!", _Dib thought to himself happily.

- -

**Author's Note: Okay, I totally love this story so far. And I hope you feel the same way. READ AND REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Disclaimer: Hello pitiful humans. This is my first Invader Zim fan-fic. I've been a fan of the show for years now. I do not own Invader Zim nor it's characters. I wish I did own Zim & Dib but I don't. So Please Be Respectful. My character is an OC. The pairings are thus: Dib/OC now & Zim/OC later. **

Chapter Six 

- -

As like the previous morning, Erin awoke early. She left Dib a note and grabbed a pop tart on her way out. This time, however, she was walking to Zim's house. She finished her pop tart as she reached the walk way to the front door. She knew Zim must still be asleep but she knocked nonetheless. GIR answered the door, the giant eyes of his dog suite were sleepy looking. He let her in anyway.

"Thanks GIR", Erin replied, "Where's Zim?"

"He's still ssslllleeeepiiinnn'", GIR said closing the door.

"I'll wait until he wakes up then", She said sitting on the couch.

GIR yawned and got onto the couch. He laid down on Erin's lap and curled up into a ball, going back to sleep. Erin just patted GIR as she sat there. She almost felt like going back to sleep herself. About twenty minutes later, Zim appeared in his human disguise. He stepped out of the trash can and stretched his arms, yawing.

"GIR, what's for breakfast?" Zim asked and then frowned, "GIR!"

When GIR didn't come, Zim went into the living room. Erin looked up as Zim walked into the room, Zim lost all thought on breakfast and just stood there. He noticed that GIR was fast asleep in Erin's lap, thus why he didn't come when he was called.

"I..uh..I didn't expect you here this early", Zim replied.

"And wait until I got to skool to see you? I wouldn't get a chance to talk to you until afterwards", Erin exclaimed.

Zim noted the hint and put his hands on his hips, "GIR, go make me some waffles, NOW!".

"Yes sir!", GIR replied, waking up almost at once, as he ran off for the kitchen he said, "I'm gonna make waffles. Weeeohoooo!".

Zim turned back to Erin, "If we're going to make this look as **normal** as possible, you're going to have follow my rules".

"Understood", Erin said standing up.

"Who wants some waffles?" GIR asked happily from the kitchen door way, holding a plate of waffles, butter and syrup practically falling off of them.

Zim sighed, folding his arms. Erin just sent him a small smirk as she followed GIR back into the kitchen to try some waffles. Zim noticed her smirk and couldn't help but be impressed. He didn't say anything further and just went into the kitchen.

- -

Once at skool, Dib kept glancing over at them. Erin was doddling on a piece of paper while Zim was just lounging in his chair, feet propped up on his desk. Dib had tried to get Erin's attention but she never glanced up. Zim had sent him a glare a moment ago and also stuck out his tongue at him. Ms. Bitters was just going on and on, that nobody was even paying attention. Dib couldn't help it anymore and got up from his desk.

"I know your up to something Zim", Dib replied under his breath.

"Me? What could I possibly be up to?" Zim asked rolling his eyes.

Erin glanced up from the paper she'd been doodling on, it seemed it was like this all the time. She just wished the fighting would end but not even she could probably make it stop. She didn't dare protect Zim, knowing he could take care of himself but she did worry he might go too far and get hurt. And the other thing being that Dib might find out about her and Zim. And she didn't want Dib to get hurt either.

"Come on Dib, I know what'll cheer you up, let's go to the biology room", Erin said getting up from her desk.

She led Dib out of the classroom. Dib's anger towards Zim subsided, for now and he was rather giddy when the biology room was deserted. Erin noticed some frog guts still in their trays, some flys were buzzing around them. She hid behind Dib, so she wouldn't have to look at them.

"It's alright, nothing in here is dangerous. But those frogs are what Zim will look like once I get him on a autopsy table", Dib explained.

"Why not autopsy something else? Like a vampire or chuba-what's it name?" Erin asked.

"I don't know why you're sticking up for him. He'll just destroy you too. He dislikes all humans", Dib replied.

Erin just stared down at her feet as she held onto Dib's arm. He had taken a small camera from his pocket and was taking photos of the hamster which he claimed was part vampire. She didn't push the subject of Zim any further and just watched Dib. They were able to sneak back into their class room a good fifteen minutes later without notice, except for Zim, who just glared at Dib.

- -

The morning flew by and it was soon time for lunch. Erin had decided to sit with Zim, though this was probably what he had been talking about earlier that morning. She knew she shouldn't be sitting with him but he didn't fight her on it. Zim had substained a bruise from a ball he'd gotten hit with in gym, curtesy of Dib of course. Erin had folded a frozen milk carton in a napkin and was holding it against Zim's head.

"Filthy earth-beast, oh he will rue the day he hit me", Zim hissed under his breath.

Dib just glared down at his lunch and then back across the cafetiria.

"Look at him, milking that attention", Dib replied to his sister.

"So what", Gaz muttered, "You threw the ball at him".

"I threw the ball at him because he picked Erin to be on his team. She was the only player on his team", Dib exclaimed.

"She obviously likes Zim", Gaz said looking at her brother, a hint of annoyance in her voice, "So stop **whining **or I'll make you stop".

Dib decided to eat his lunch, as to not upset his scary sister. But Gaz was right. What if Erin likes Zim? But how is that possible? Dib didn't know but he'd find out.

- -

Recess was the most interesting part of the day. Erin just stood beside Zim as they watched some other children passing a ball around. Zim was trying to coax them into passing the ball to him. On child threw the ball, trying to hit Zim's face but Erin stepped in front of him and caught the ball before Zim got a face plant.

"Ooo, nice catch", Zita replied, "Would you like to come play with us".

"No thanks", Erin said tossing the ball to Zita and then turned back to Zim.

The other children went to the other side of the playground. Zim just turned to Erin with a smirk.

"Nice work turning down the humans", Zim exclaimed, "They think they're so clever but they're not".

Erin noticed Dib sitting on the bench, arms folded. Gaz was next to him, playing her video game. Erin walked over.

"You wouldn't happen to be interested in swinging with me, would you?" Erin asked.

"Oh just go already. Sheesh", Gaz replied pushing her brother off the bench.

Dib got up after a second and followed Erin to the swings. Erin got on one and just sat there. Dib just smiled and walked round so he was standing behind her.

"I'll push you and you pump her legs", Dib said taking hold of the swing and just pushing her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Zim asked walking over.

"Giving Erin a push on the swing", Dib replied smiling.

"Oh, is that so?" Zim asked innocently, he pushed Dib out of the way, and started pushing Erin instead.

Erin wasn't paying attention to what was going on except when she felt Zim's hands, she accidently let go of the swing and fell back as she swung forward. The robotic spider legs came out of Zim's pak and Zim climbed up the swing set. He leaned out and caught her a second later. Dib got up as this happened but he decided not to shout about it because Zim and Erin were back on the ground a moment later.

"She could have gotten hurt, no thanks to you", Zim replied poking Dib.

"She was fine!", Dib exclaimed, "Erin tell him".

"Uh...", Erin didn't know what to say or who to look at.

"See", Zim remarked, smiling.

"She didn't say anything", Dib pointed out.

"I have to go use the bathroom", Erin said and ran off towards the school, leaving them to bicker some more.

Once inside the girls bathroom, she saw GIR sitting on one of the sinks, eating a sandwich.

"I got a samwich!", GIR exclaimed holding his food, he then noticed she wasn't happy. He frowned, he opened the top of his head and put his sandwich away, closing the top of his head, he jumped off the sink, "Why you so sad?" GIR asked.

"I don't know what I'm going to do. I really like Dib but if he finds out who I am, he'll put both me and Zim on a autopsy table", Erin explained, she then clasped her hands together and blushed, "And of course there's Zim, who I care about but I can't ruin his mission. Me being here isn't doing him any good".

GIR tilted his head to one side, he had no idea what she just said but most of it made sense...sort of, "You gotta tell Dib all that stuff so his big head won't explode. Then you and my master can live happily ever after and we can all have some tacos!", GIR said happily.

"Thanks...I think", Erin replied. GIR, in his own crazy way, had a point, "Why are you in here anyway?"She asked curiously.

"It smells funny", GIR commented.

"Come on", Erin suggested opening up the bathroom door.

GIR obdiently followed, pulling the dog head of his suite over his robotic head. She and GIR went outside, nobody remotely noticed that GIR was even there. Erin found Zim sitting on the grassy part of the play ground, he was putting his contacts back on.

"What happened?" Erin asked sitting next to him.

"I don't want to talk about it", Zim snapped, "GIR, your supposed to back at the base".

GIR had taken his sandwich back out and was happily munching on it. Erin just pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them. She rested herself against Zim's shoulder, after he was done putting his contacts back on.

"Do we have to go over rule five again?" Zim asked but more in a joking manner.

Dib was back sitting next to Gaz, who had her back towards him, "There's something definitely going on and I'm going to find out what it is".

- -

After returning to Zim's house, the two went down to the lab. Zim hadn't contacted the Almighty Tallest in weeks. Though, he was oblivious to the fact that niether of the Tallest really cared and thought that Zim was dead or at least suffering somewhere. Erin was standing beside Zim's computer chair as Zim proceeded to send the transmission was in the back ground playing with his stuffed pig.

"Sirs, we're getting a transmission from Invader Zim", one of the Irkens replied.

"Zim? Oh god, this better be good", Red muttered.

"I don't know, maybe he's being sawed in half or something", Purple laughed, sipping on a soda.

"True. Alright, go ahead, do the transmission thingy", Red commanded.

The transmission was sent through and Zim appeared on the over head screen.

"Hello my tallest, I am so sorry that I have not been able to update you on a weekly basis. As you know I've been very busy", Zim replied.

"Yeah, we know", Red sniggered behind his hand.

"Hey, who's the girl Zim?" Purple asked, noticing Erin's prescence at Zim's side.

"She looks familiar", Red exclaimed rubbing his chin.

"Erin from Plurtal, my tallest", Erin said bowing to the screen.

Zim smiled and then turned back to the screen, "She escaped due to the invasion of her planet. The Irken shuttle pod she used crashed landed here on Earth only a few days ago".

"That's horrible. Those Dune Elites are always messin' up stuff!", Purple commented shaking his soda cup around.

Red ignored Purple and just kept his focus on Zim, "Well, thanks for the update. If anything else happens let us know".

"Thank you my tallest. Invader Zim signing off", Zim said before the screen went blank.

Purple then turned to Red, laughing, "Zim's got girlfriend".

"You noticed that too?" Red asked laughing.

"Oh yeah", Purple said sipping his soda.

- -

Zim walked Erin to the front door, niether not really caring that Zim wasn't disguised.

"I'd better get going", Erin replied.

"If Dib gives you any trouble", Zim's pak opened up and he handed her what looked like a watch, "Just press this button, I'll be there in a second".

Erin smiled as Zim put the watch on her wrist. It had mulitiple buttons but it told the time, so it just looked fancy. She left Zim's house, not wanting to make anything look supsious but she was pretty sure, Dib was onto them. When she got to Dib's house, Gaz was in the living room. Erin went upstairs to Dib's room, it was pretty dark in the hallway. She stepped into Dib's room but somebody pushed her to the floor. Dib undid the watch from her wrist. He took something from his back pack, it was handcuffs. Not like the ones he threatened Zim with but regular handcuffs. He cuffed her wrists. Erin rolled over and saw Dib; He had the watch Zim gave her. Dib walked over and just turned on the lights, just enough so they weren't too bright. He then closed his door so Gaz wouldn't hear anything.

"Dib, this isn't funny. Take these off", Erin replied sitting on her knees and holding up her wrists.

"Oh, I don't think so", Dib exclaimed, "I think you need to answer a few questions first. One being, why would Zim give this to you", he indicated the watch, "When you don't even know how to use it".

"Dib...I..I don't know what you're talking about", Erin said.

"Sure, it took hours but I finally figured it out", Dib continued, "There's something going on between you and Zim. I might have been completely oblivious to it before but I'm pretty sure once you clear a few things up, I'll know I was right".

"Dib, please listen to me. You don't understand", Erin said.

"I thought you would actually believe me and you did...but the fact that you started liking Zim, ran away when I showed you that space ship and the mere fact you had Irken technology on your person tells me very vague details. So you have two options. You can either answer my questions or watch Zim being cut open, your choice", Dib explained crossing his arms.

Erin didn't know what to say. Her mind was processing so fast, she didn't exactly how to think or do anything. But she had to tell Dib. She had tell him about herself, it would save Zim from being sliced into pieces but it would end her friendship with Dib. She decided to choose her own fate. If it meant saving Zim, then she'd do it.

"Fine. I'll talk", Erin replied softly, "But please, just don't hurt Zim".

- -

**Author's Note: Dun..Dun..Dun! Okay, there's chapter Six. I would have had this chapter up and running earlier but the log in thingy had a glitch and I couldn't log in for the longest time. GIR and Gaz had more a part in this chapter. The Almighty Tallest made an appearence too. Okay, I don't care what people think, but I like the whole thing between Erin and Zim. It's cute. Got it? Good. More surprises are next! READ AND REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Disclaimer: Hello pitiful humans. This is my first Invader Zim fan-fic. I've been a fan of the show for years now. I do not own Invader Zim nor it's characters. I wish I did own Zim & Dib but I don't. So Please Be Respectful. My character is an OC. The pairings are thus: Dib/OC now & Zim/OC later. **

Chapter Seven 

- -

"Fine. I'll talk", Erin replied softly, "But please, just don't hurt Zim".

Dib thought about this for a moment. Getting rid of Zim would solve all his problems and then Zim wouldn't go on and destroy the human race. However, if he didn't get rid of Zim, the alien would destroy the earth. Dib weighed this heavily. Even though the other humans had treated him with no respect and only saw him as a "crazy person", Dib couldn't let the human population be destroyed.

"I can't make promises about Zim. He's a threat to all humans", Dib said folding his arms, "But I can make conditions about you, once you tell me what I need to know".

He sat down in his computer chair. He was still irritated about earlier and every day this week. Erin just nodded and got to her feet. She got up onto his bed, and sat on it. Her hands folded in her lap. It wouldn't matter, it would all be over soon. She knew this would happen. She stared at her hands for the longest time before looking back at Dib.

"I'm not like you Dib. I may look human on the outside but I'm..I'm half human and half alien. My people are called the Aroses. A race of humanoids living on a planet called Plurtal. My people are known for their use of technology. We build ships and things like that. We're the only ally to the Irken Armada. My people were at war with the Dune Empire. But the Irkens helped us but my people were enslaved only months after the war was over. The war has been over for years. When the Dune Elites enslaved my people, they destroyed every communication system operable. I escaped using the only piece of Irken technology we had. I had the shuttle pod self distruct the night I landed here", Erin exclaimed.

Dib let this sink in. His mouth was bone dry and he had no idea what to say. There was no way she was making this up, her voice was too sad for her to be lying. Dib's mouth as slightly a gap. He closed it, opened it and then closed it again after a few minutes. Erin stared back down at her hands. She hadn't mentioned Zim. Which she knew he'd want to know. Her heart raced, waiting for the question to be asked. This wasn't how she had planned to tell him. Dib cleared this throat, he had to stay focused, though he was slightly excited to learn there was another species of alien out there. And Erin seemed nicer than Zim. However, it also seemed she already had chosen a side.

"How does **Zim **fit into all of this?" Dib asked.

Erin looked up as he spoke. She wanted nothing more then to look away from his gaze but she found she couldn't.

"I met Zim when he first started his training to be an Invader", Erin continued, "Our planet was a battle field at the time and my people were making weapons for the Armada so they could help us. I was assigned to Zim during his training. I was the only female assigned. Many of the females on my planet either died or were making weapons. Anyway, Zim and I got rather close during those few weeks he was there. I wanted to see him become an Invader, I understood what it meant for him. My people frown upon interbreeding with other species, even if we were allied with them. But the thing was, I...I really didn't care. After Zim left, I couldn't bring myself to love any other person".

She paused and then continued further, "During the months that followed he sent me transmissions updating me on what was going on. When the war was over, I was so sure I'd see him again. But...but when our planet was invaded and enslaved, there was a fire and every transmission he sent had been destroyed. I couldn't save them. When our technology was destroyed, I thought all hope of freeing myself from my planet was lost. But then I remembered I had hid the shuttle pod Zim had left me. I used it to escape. For what it's worth, I love him and I'd have risked being banished from my own planet to be with him".

"Love is a pretty strong word when you're describing somebody who is a jerk", Dib pointed out, "Zim isn't worth being disowned by your humanoid race".

"I don't care", Erin remarked.

Dib sighed and stood up, arms still folded, "Well, you better care because I like you. No matter if your half alien".

Erin just stared at him. What did he just say? She must not have heard him correctly. Did he just say he didn't care that she was part alien? But he was all about paranormal stuff and discovering aliens. And she was an alien!She was rather confused as to why he wasn't making plans for her autopsy, she'd have thought he'd been excited about her spilling her secret. Not that she wasn't glade she wasn't being cut open after all. She still worried about Zim's fate, however.

"I don't understand. I thought you hated aliens", Erin replied.

Dib climbed on to his bed and sat next to her. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't hate you. And I don't care if I have to spend forever trying to be with you because I'll probably be a Paranormal Investigator when I'm older. But the point is,", he paused for a moment, wondering how to make his point, "The point is, I'm not losing you to some green alien with an overconfident attitude".

Erin blushed. Moments ago, he had threatened her and now he was telling her that he liked her. He was so complicated and she didn't know exactly how she was going to ever figure him out. She didn't know how to respond to his statement. He wanted to be with her? She was an escapee, facing banishment for just wanting to be with Zim and she was pretty sure she would lose Zim forever if she chose to be with Dib.

"Even if there was the slightest chance you and I could ever be together, I wouldn't put any hope on it", Erin said quietly, "I do care about you and I still want to be friends with you. But I want to be with Zim. He's the holder of my heart and I really don't want to hurt him".

Dib frowned slightly, was she talking about the same Zim he knew? Zim was nothing but a complete pompous jerk with an ego the size of the moon. All Zim cared about was destroying human exsistance and being an Invader. Why Erin was completely bent on staying at Zim's side, Dib was still lost on this. But she had said "Even if there was a small chance". What if there was just a small chance? Dib needed to know how small of a chance. But he'd figure that out later. He took the key out of his pocket and undid the handcuffs off of Erin's wrists. He got off the bed and set the handcuffs and the key on his berrow, along with the watch he'd taken from her. Dib turned back to Erin.

"I'm sorry I got all "paranormal" on you earlier", He appologized.

"You're forgiven. I...I don't blame you, you know", She replied, she smiled a little but didn't look at him straight away, "I was afraid that you might not like me anymore once you found out about me".

"I was afraid I wouldn't either. When you said you were an alien...I kinda..I kinda didn't know what to think and then I got excited. But I would never do anything to expose you. Like I said, you're not the one trying to destroy earth", Dib explained scratching the back of his head, he put his hand down after a second.

Erin slid off the bed and walked up to him. Gently putting her hands on his shoulders.

"I didn't want you find out this way but I guess you were meant to find out this way. It's better overall but I still didn't plan to tell you anything for at least another few days. Zim didn't want you to know. If he finds out you know about me, he'll do more than turn your blood cells into bologna", Erin replied.

"I guess it's a risk I'm willing to take then", Dib said.

She caught the seriousness in his voice. She really wished he wouldn't be so heroic, for his own sake. She thought being with Zim wouldn't be this hard. But life throws karma back and fourth like a tennis ball during a tennis match.

"I guess this clears everything up, huh?" Erin asked.

"I guess", Dib shrugged, he wasn't so convincing but it was good enough for her.

Erin decided it was best to remain with Dib until she could see Zim tomorrow morning. She had no choice but to tell Zim what had happened. She decided this as she ate that night's dinner which was beans and hot dogs. In which Erin finally got to meet Dib and Gaz's dad, Prof. Membrane, who was on a floating screen. Dib explained to her that his dad was always busy at his job. After dinner, came Mysterious Mysteries, Erin decided to skip the episode and go to bed early. She fell asleep the instant she laid on Dib's bed. She had been unrolling the sleeping bag she'd been using, when she decided she might as well nod off while he was downstairs. When Dib came upstairs an hour later, he found her asleep. He went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He came back and finished unrolling the sleeping bag. Carefully not to wake her, he pulled back the covers on his bed and pulled the covers up over her. Erin turned over in her sleep but didn't wake up. Dib got down into the sleeping bag, laying down and falling asleep almost at once.

- -

**Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter. But the last one was long. Glade to know you are enjoying it. I put up a poll on my profile if you want to vote for your favorite pairing. Dib and Erin are still friends and Erin isn't going to get exprimented on. But there is still more fluffy-drama ahead for our "heroes". READ AND REVIEW! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Disclaimer: Hello pitiful humans. This is my first Invader Zim fan-fic. I've been a fan of the show for years now. I do not own Invader Zim nor it's characters. I wish I did own Zim & Dib but I don't. So Please Be Respectful. My character is an OC. The pairings are thus: Dib/OC now & Zim/OC later. **

Chapter Eight

**Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we could be  
Where this thing could go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it real or just another crush  
Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do  
'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But i know this crush ain't going  
Away  
Going away**

- -

Erin kept on glancing at the seat on her right. Zim's desk was empty. She and Dib had been late for skool because repeat episodes of Mysterious Mysteries had been on that morning, so she didn't get a chance to even go to Zim's and talk to him. She had a feeling that Zim was no doubt working on some kind of plan to destroy the humans. Yesterday's conversation with Dib had been fresh in her mind. She had told Dib the truth and he was okay with her being part alien. But it wasn't enough. If she remotely tried to help Zim, it was a dangerous risk. Zim hadn't actually asked her to help him with his mission but he apparently believed that she was on his side nonetheless. During Ms. Bitters lecture on why weasles were really extinct, Dib got up and went over, sitting at Zim's desk.

"Do you think he's alright?" Erin asked quietly.

"I wouldn't worry about him", Dib reassured her, biting his tongue and not really saying he hoped Zim was being ripped into a million pieces, "So, when do I get a blood sample?"

Erin looked at him, how could he bring that up? She raised an eyebrow at him, "Why don't you just do what Zim did and take a lock of my hair?" She smiled a little, okay, so maybe him being a paranormal investigator was kinda cute.

"Okay", Dib replied getting up.

"Not now", Erin said.

"Oh come on, hold still", Dib exclaimed trying to find a loose strand of her hair.

Erin got up but Dib pinned her to the floor. She smacked his hands but he wasn't giving up easily. They were both laughing now but niether noticed the entire class was watching them.

"Ooo, Dib's got a girlfriend", Zita said laughing.

"Oh they are sooo cute", Sarah replied giggling.

"Hey, maybe Dib's not so weird after all. Crazy but not weird", another child exclaimed.

Dib and Erin stopped and slowly got to their feet. Erin blushed but Dib just stood there, unable to find anything to say.

"Dib, Erin, out in the hallway if your going to disrupt the class", Ms. Bitters hissed, pointing a claw like finger at them.

Erin and Dib left the class room. Once out in the hall way, Erin looked at Dib.

"Man, you can belive they thought I was your girlfriend", Erin said laughing.

"Yeah", Dib replied fake laughing and shrugging. He couldn't believe that the other kids were being nice for once. And all because they had thought Erin was his girlfriend.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get all paranormal and stuff", Erin exclaimed taking his arm.

"You want to leave skool?" Dib asked.

"I didn't escape my planet, risk trying to be with Zim, become friends with the only human trying to stop Zim from destroying Earth, to stand out in the hallway", Erin pointed out.

Dib smiled, _"Could this day get any better?" _He thought to himself.

They left skool without any further ado.

- -

Up in the far reaches of space, a gray-silverish ship was hovering a good 10 thousand feet from Earth. The ship belonged to the Dune Elite Empire. The ship held at least twenty or so soliders. The Dune Elite Soliders had a grayish skin color. Their eyes were milky white with black puppils. The Dune soliders wore dark gray armor and had two fingers and a thumb. Wearing black gloves on their hands. The men had helmets and the women had dark brown pony tails. The soliders who were in charge of bringing back escapee's wore police like symbols on their helmets.

"Sir, we have reached our destination", one of the men sitting at the computer console said.

"Have you found the Aroses child?" Andor'r asked. He was the head of the fleet.

"No. But that Irken shuttle pod couldn't have gotten far. According to the readings...it crashed landed six days ago. We can't pick it up on our scanners", another solider replied.

"Send two of our orbs down. We are not leaving here without the escapee", Andor'r exclaimed.

One of the men pushed a couple of buttons on the console and two around robotic spheres released themselves from two round holes at the bottom of the ship. The doors to the holes closed once the spheres were released. The spheres flew towards earth's atompshere and started flying around, using a single tracking device that had been built into their system. They were programed to seek out fugitives that the Dune Elites were seeking. On board the ship, the main doors to the front opened. Andor'r turned to see a figure walk towards him. She may be Irken herself but she was also seeking revenge, so it didn't matter. She had helped them track the Irken shuttle pod to the planet that was before them.

"Did you find that little humanoid yet?" Tak asked clenching her fists as she spoke.

"We're searching for her as we speak", Andor'r replied.

"Good. Because once she's out of the way, I can crush Zim into a **million little pieces**. I should have been an Invader but the Tallest picked **him. **Oh but once I get rid of Zim's little snooky-poo, he'll be nothing. Nothing!", Tak ranted.

"Wow, she's really, really creepy", one solider muttered to another, who nodded.

- -

"You guys skipped skool", Gaz muttered in anger when she came home, finding Erin laying against Dib, the two of them were up on the roof with Dib's lap top and telescop.

"Gaz, we skipped skool for the greater good", Dib explained.

Gaz grunted and went inside. Erin just laughed as she watched Dib type on his computer. She had been thinking about Zim all day, wondering if going to see him was worth it. But then again, the longer she could avoid seeing him, she could use this time to spend with Dib. After telling Dib that there was basically no chance of them ever being together in the future, she might as well make this part last as long as possible. She stood up after a moment, stretching as she did so. Dib set his lap top down and stood up to. He walked over to his telescop.

"So, where is your planet anyway?" Dib asked.

"A fort night from Jupitor", Erin replied.

Dib looked into his telescop and moved it from right to left.

"I don't see...wait, what's that?" He asked.

"What's what?" Erin asked, echoing him.

A silver gleam cleared the sky. Dib looked up from his telescop as Erin backed up a little. The two orbs had now sprouted octopus jelly like legs out the back, red lights blinked in a complete circle on the front of the orbs and they were heading straight for Dib's house. The second orb flew over head and then came straight down. Erin ducked, making the octopus legs miss her by a few inches. Another leg reached out to grab her but Dib pulled her away at the last second. The orb destroyed his computer and the telescop in one go.

"Go away, you can't have her!" Dib yelled at the orb.

The other orb rose up behind them a second later. This wasn't good. Dib tried to think of something but nothing really came to mind. He then knelt down in a crouching poistion.

"Get on", Dib replied.

Erin climbed onto Dib's back, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. The orb's tenticals went to grab them but Dib ran and jumped off the roof. They disappeared undernieth the orb and Dib landed on his feet, which was rather lucky. He had to buy them some time. The orbs were following them. One of the orbs tenticals were now replaced with larg metal claws. Dib went to run but one tentical fell into the ground in front of them. He turned around but another one was there. And two more were on either side. They were trapped.

A dark red laser hit one of the legs. Erin slid off of Dib's back.

"Erin, run!", Dib replied.

Erin took off from under the orb, she turned to see what had attacked the orb and then turned back to Dib. She couldn't just leave him. She went to run back for him when a tentical swooped down and grabbed her.

"NO!", Dib shouted running towards her as she was lifted off the ground.

Erin screamed as she tried to get loose. Dib turned around as the orb with the metal tenticals was coming after him. But it wasn't for long. Zim's voot cruiser sent out another red flash and the orb lost another leg. Dib hadn't even noticed Zim show up. Zim then went after the orb who had Erin. The orb was picking up speed but Zim let another shot fly. It hit where the leg was. Erin fell before the orb could react. The cruiser flew undernieth, the bubble shield of the cruiser slid open. Erin fell right into Zim's lap and the bubble shield closed.

"Zim..but how?" Erin asked not really sure what to say, shock still overwhelmed her.

"I was picking up movement on my scanners. That's why I wasn't in skool. The Dune Elites sent their orbs to re-capture you", Zim explained.

Erin slid off his lap. Zim slid forward a little, making room for her to sit behind him. He continued to talk, "I'd have been here sooner but the voot runner is still in need of some repare, so I had to use the cruiser", he paused looking at one of his monitors, "Looks like we're being followed. Hold on".

Erin held onto Zim, more than both their comfort zones really wanted. The cruiser sailed to the left and then back to the right. It swirled downwards and then rotated upwards again. But the orb was still in prosuite. Zim cursed under his breath and pushed a button. The cruiser's engines flailed and then burst into life. They were going faster now but the orb was still behind them.

"We have to go back for Dib", Erin said, her voice a little shaky from the ride they were taking.

"The Dib human can wait", Zim remarked, trying to focus on where they were going but in a little less of a cold tone, he added, "You haven't thanked me for saving you".

"I'd thank you but I wouldn't want to distract the driver", Erin exclaimed.

Zim smirked slightly and then reversed the cruiser sideways, dipping lower to the ground.

"Where are you going?" Erin asked.

"Don't distract the driver", Zim said in a joking manner.

The cruiser did a sharp "U" turn and turned back around, facing the orb head on. Zim hit another button and the orb was destroyed a second later. A mush room cloud filled the air and then there was nothing. The people below all "oooed and awwed" before going back to their usual business. The cruiser returned back to Dib's house a moment later, the other orb was gone. Dib was still standing in his back yard, trying to figure out what had really happened. The cruiser landed in the back yard. Smoke rose up covering the entire yard. The neighbors on either side just stared before ignoring it. Zim and Erin appeared a second later. Zim wasn't even in his disguise.

"Zim? Wow, I can't believe I'm saying this but...thank you", Dib replied.

"Yes well, don't get used to it", Zim said folding his arms.

"Who or what were those orbs?" Dib asked after a second.

"They belong to the Dune Elites. They were sent here to take me back to Plurtal", Erin explained.

"Those jerks", Dib exclaimed, "Well, at least we got rid of them".

"For now, perhaps", Erin muttered. She looked at Zim.

"Thank you for saving me", She said, leaning over and just gently kissing him.

"Well", Zim replied laughing, "I'm so very flattered".

Dib rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He couldn't believe Zim was getting all the attention, again. Well, if Zim hadn't shown up, Erin would have been taken away. But still, Dib could have used Tak's ship and saved her himself. But the ship was in disrepair at the moment. He had already thanked Zim himself, so he couldn't really complain. After Zim took off, Erin turned back to Dib.

"You were brave too", She said kissing him on the cheek.

"Uh, thanks", Dib replied touching his face where she had kissed him. He smiled at her.

Erin rolled her eyes and smiled, "Come on my paranormal investigator", she exclaimed taking his arm and leading him inside his own house.

- -

**READ AND REVIEW! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Disclaimer: Hello pitiful humans. This is my first Invader Zim fan-fic. I've been a fan of the show for years now. I do not own Invader Zim nor it's characters. I wish I did own Zim & Dib but I don't. So Please Be Respectful. My character is an OC. Dib/OC/Zim love triangle. **

_Baby when I think about, the day that we first met, wasn't lookin' for what I found; But I found you, and I'm bound to find happiness in being around you_...

Chapter Nine

- -

_Then. _

_Though, she was standing in the back, she watched with anticipation as the ship arrived. She received glares from her fellow Aroses, who weren't too pleased she had been chosen to help train the Irkens were arriving. It had only held in the back of her mind that she was the only female chosen, though according to one of the older Aroses, she was the bravest for her age group. As the Irkens came off their ship, she caught a glimpse of one of them. He was just standing aside as the others started picking their training partners. Erin found this odd and as everyone left for their designated area, she was left with him. She felt a slight nervousness but then stepped forward, standing a good two feet from him. He stood with his arms behind his back, almost like in a military type manner. He was watching her now, and Erin didn't know if she liked that or not. _

_"I'm Erin. And I am honored to be working with you", She said bowing her head slightly and then standing up right. It was the only thing she could possibly think of that wouldn't offend him and she hopped she hadn't. _

_"I'm Zim", He replied nodding towards her. _

_"As part of your training, we'll be working with weapon systems. Please follow me", Erin explained. _

_They got onto one of the hover platforms, it took them up one level. They got off and walked across a cat-walk. Down below were dozens of Irken ships her people were fixing and what not. Zim looked around, almost smirking as he did so._

_"Wow, this place is huge", Zim exclaimed, he then turned back to Erin, "So, where are these weapon systems?" _

_Erin waved her hand for him to follow. They walked down the cat-walk and through a pair of hatch doors. The next corridor they were in was white. Doors were filed on either side. Erin stopped at one door and opened up the key pad. She punched in a code and the door unlocked. The hatch doors opened a second later and they went inside. Erin flicked on the lights. There were six tables in a vertical line. _

_"Most of these weapons wil be added to the ships we just saw. But they can also be used for combat", Erin replied.  
_

_"Which one do I get to use?" Zim asked, rubbing his hands together. _

_Erin walked over and picked up what looked like a bazooka. She handed it to Zim. _

_"I think you'll find this is sufficient", She said. _

_"What's it do?" Zim asked. _

_Erin grabbed two pairs of goggles out of a bin that was next to the table. She led Zim out of the room and back down the corridor and back down the cat walk. They took the platform down to one of the exits and outside. They were in part of the planet that was like a barren desert, nothing but mud rocks and sand. They were also away from the noise that was taking place on the other side. Erin handed Zim a pair of goggles. _

_"You're going to need these", She said. _

_Zim put his on, as did Erin. He picked up the bazooka. _

_"Alright, just put your fingers here", Erin exclaimed, showing him where to put his hands, "Then shoot it as far as you possibly can", she pointed out across the desert. _

_She got out of his way and stood behind him. Zim held down the trigger and a pushed a couple of buttons. A blinding light shot out across the desert, destroying several mud rocks. However, the speed was so great that it knocked both Erin and Zim over. _

_"Well, at least it didn't kill us", Zim pointed out, coughing slightly from the wind being knocked out of him. _

_"Maybe we should try a lower setting", Erin muttered after Zim had fallen on to her stomach, his elbow hitting her in the ribs. _

_After a few minutes, Erin lowered the setting on the bazooka. _

_"Alright, you're clear", She said, standing behind him. _

_Zim held down the trigger and pushed another button. This time when the blinding light shot out, a mush room cloud appeared just over fifty feet from them. _

_"Wow, that was a lower setting?" Zim asked. _

_Erin didn't reply because several Irkens were running past them, screaming. _

_"You shot down your own ship! What are you, crazy?" One Irken cried. _

_Erin and Zim, lowering their goggles, turned to see that an Irken ship had crashed and was buring from the engines being hit. _

_"That wasn't a lower setting", Erin thought to herself. _

_"What kind of race doesn't know how to use their own weapons?" Zim asked her. _

_"I--I'm not in charge of weaponry, not usually", Erin confessed. _

_She wasn't. She was used to working with the ships and the computers. But since this wasn't a routine day for her, she was stuck working with the weaponry. She hopped Zim wasn't too upset with her. She stared at the ground, completely embarrassed.  
_

_"It's alright I guess", Zim replied slipping a finger beneath her chin and tilting her chin upwards so he could look at her, "It's not your fault, your leaders didn't exactly train you very well. Lucky, for you, you have me". _

_Erin blushed slightly from being under his gaze. When Zim dropped his hand from her face, he gave her a slight smirk. _

_"Why don't we go back to the weapons room and find something...less destructive", Erin suggested finally. _

_Zim willingly followed her. He figured out, as they made their way back, that he had some sort of influence over her. She seemd willing to please him and even though she had no clue as to what she was doing, he was impressed. When they got back to the weapons room, Erin put the goggles and the bazooka back. She walked over to the first table and picked up something that looked more like a gun. _

_"What's that do?" Zim asked. _

_"Shoots poisonous darts. Keeps your enemy down for twenty four hours", Erin explained, "We're still looking an anti-dot though". _

_Zim walked to the other side of the table and started picking up various hand held weapons. Erin watched as he examined them. He was so very...confiedent. So interesting. But it was against the rules that she followed to be so close to another species, no matter if they were Irken or not. Erin couldn't help but feel something for Zim, even though she had just met him. It was strange, she never felt like this towards any of the males here on her planet but Zim..he was so different. So very different. _

_"Your weapons are very advanced", Zim replied breaking her from her thoughts. _

_"Yeah, they are", She said nodding. _

_A screen in the weapons room came on, it was one of the superior Aroses. _

_"All Irken trainees are due for battle combat training in fifteen minutes", the superior replied before the screen went off. _

_Erin and Zim left the weapons room. Once back across the catwalk, they took the platform across to the domed building. The Irkens were congergating there, lining up to go in. The platform hovered several inches from the ground, letting Zim and Erin off. They followed the rest of the group into the building. The domed builidng was an areana, three hundred chairs were lined around the building. Erin and Zim were the last to sit down. _

_"Are you even ready for battle combat?" Erin whispered to Zim. _

_"Battle combats run in an Invader's blood", Zim said, "That's how they weed out the weaklings from the more superior Irkens". _

_Several, already, Invader Soliders were standing down in the middle. They were giving a speech about this, that and what not. Erin wasn't really sure if she should be here but nobody had really noticed her presence. Another floating screen came down and two older Irkens known as The Almighty Tallest appeared on the screen. Each of the trainees went nuts with excitment. The Tallest talked for about another fifteen minutes. _

_"Are those your leaders?" Erin asked. _

_Zim nodded in response because he was busy listening to what was being said. Erin was rather intrigued as to what was going on too but she was curious as well. She kept glancing at Zim and she found she couldn't stop looking at him. The screen turned off and then disappeared from sight. _

_"Would the following Invader Trainees please come down for your battle combat test", One of the soilders replied. _

_Zim was one of ten that were called. Erin just sat where she was, watching Zim punching his arms into the air with excitment as he and the other nine went into the areana. Each Invader were given electro-spears. Erin put her hands over her face, peeking through her fingers. Zim and another Irken Invader were the only ones doing rather well, it only lasted twenty minutes. _

_"Tak and Zim are the only ones left", the second solider exclaimed. _

_The whole areana was cheering like crazy. But only Tak's name was being cheered. Erin got up from her seat as Tak jabbed Zim in the side with her spear. Erin couldn't take it, she ran down the stairs and down into the areana. Zim had gotten back up, he wasn't going down that easily. Erin raced towards him and stood in front of him. _

_"What are you doing!?" Tak screamed. _

_"I won't let you hurt him!" Erin yelled back. _

_There were confused muttereings in the audience. _

_"Your not even supposed to be in here", Tak replied pointing at Erin. _

_"For your infromation Tak, she's my assigned partner", Zim exclaimed. _

_"She's your partner Zim? I didn't know you let a girl fight your battles for you", Tak remarked laughing. _

_Zim gritted his teeth, pushing Erin aside and he ran at Tak, who used her spear and gave him a good taser in the stomach. Zim fell back and dropped his spear. Erin put her hands over her mouth and walked over. She knelt down beside Zim. The crowed stood and cheered.  
_

_"Zim, are you okay?" Erin asked. _

_"My squeedly spooch feels like it exploded", Zim replied in a dilarious manner before blacking out. _

_Zim awoke sometime later. Erin was standing over him. _

_"You're alright. Your in the infirmary", Erin explained. _

_"Did I break something?" Zim asked. _

_"No but I put an ice pack on you where that Tak person tasered you", She said. _

_Zim sat up. Erin pulled the ice pack away, so he could sit up fully. _

_"How long have I been out?" Zim asked. _

_"An hour. You slept mostly", Erin said. _

_Zim slid off the bed he had been laying on, he went to walk but bent over, clutching his side. _

_"You might want to take it easy, you haven't fully healed yet", Erin replied. _

_Zim nodded and got back onto the bed, laying back against it. He looked over at Erin. _

_"You were very brave earlier", Zim commented quietly. _

_"I wasn't brave. I was...I didn't want you to get hurt", Erin muttered, "There's a difference", she sent him a small smile, "I have to go and do some repairs to a ship but I'll come back and check on you, in say...forty five minutes". _

_Zim nodded and watched her leave. His stubbron Irken pride told him to get up and walk off the wound that Tak had given him but something else told him to stay put. Zim had a feeling he'd be very comfortable here, with Erin. He had thought working with her would be a waste of time but after seeing how much she cared about him, maybe she was worth being with after all. _

_- - _

**Author's Note: And that folks, is how Erin met Zim. Okay, READ AND REVIEW! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Disclaimer: Hello pitiful humans. This is my first Invader Zim fan-fic. I've been a fan of the show for years now. I do not own Invader Zim nor it's characters. I wish I did own Zim & Dib but I don't. So Please Be Respectful. My character is an OC. Dib/OC/Zim love triangle. **

Chapter Ten

- -

It was 3 am.

Erin tossed and turned. She couldn't get what had happened out of her mind. She had been so scared and yet, Zim had come to her aid. Even though Dib had helped a little, she couldn't put Zim rescuing her out of her mind. What if Zim or Dib had gotten hurt. That's what bothered her. The other thing that had bothered her, how did the Dune Elites find her? They had no training using Irken tech-wear. Only someone with the knowledge of Irken ship and technology could have tracked her down. The other nightmares were too horrible to recall. She wanted to forget them all together. She sat up after a few seconds. She was wide awake.

She looked up at Dib, who was laying like he had gotten drunk or something. He had one arm and one leg sticking out from under his blanket. His other leg was covered and his other arm was laying a top his stomach. His mouth completely open. And the soft snores indicated he was actually asleep. Erin got out of her sleeping bag and quietly climbed up onto his bed. She crawled next to him, but because he was laying on his back, he took up too much room. Erin really didn't care, she just sat up, legs folded in idian style. It wasn't like she was going to curl up next to him and go back to sleep. Not that the idea had occured to her before. But her and Dib couldn't be like that, it would be too...awkward.

"Dib?" Erin asked quietly. Maybe it would be less awkward if he was awake.

She got onto her knees and knelt over him. He just kept snoring.

"Dib. Dib. Dib. Dib. Diiiiibbbbb", She replied a little louder than a whisper and shaking him a little.

"Wh..what?" Dib asked in a sleepy manner, opening his eyes. He sat up and then turned to Erin, "Erin. It's like...three in the morning", he pointed out, checking his alarm clock.

"Oh good, you're awake", She said smiling.

"Can't we do this later? When it's not dark out and I..I'm..not tired", Dib exclaimed yawning.

"But..don't paranormal people get up at the crack of dawn to hunt nessie or whatever?" Erin asked.

Dib stared at her, "You can't sleep can you?" He asked in a concerened manner.

"No", She replied shaking her head, "Yesterday really shook me up. You and Zim could've gotten hurt and it's my fault".

"Oh...wow..I'm a really incenciderate jerk. I didn't even know that was bothering you. You didn't say anything but I should have asked", Dib said.

"You're not a incenciderate jerk. You're like the smartest person ever. Even if you do hunt aliens", Erin exclaimed smiling.

Dib blushed, even if she couldn't see him do it, "Thanks. And just so you know, if I do become a paranormal investigator. I won't exploite you like I would...say...bigfoot", he wanted to add Zim to that but he didn't feel like getting into an argument with her.

"Thanks. Look, you can go back to sleep, I'm sorry for waking you up", Erin replied.

"You should try sleeping. Skool starts in four hours. Even if you don't sleep, try just resting your eyes", Dib explained.

He laid back down and was out like a light only after seconds. Erin decided to take his advice and she curled up next to him. Dib opened his eyes to see if she had gone back to sleep. In fact she had but she was laying beside him. Dib went to go back to sleep when a giant crashing sound re-awoke him. Erin had actually gone to sleep, Dib leaned over her to look out the window. His bedroom window over looked the roof of the garage. There was a giant hole in the garage.

"This can't be good", Dib muttered.

Suddenly the ground below was shaking and then the roof above was ripped open. Tak's ship came through the roof, with Tak piloting it.

"Tak? But..but how?" Dib stammered.

"Oh, you'd be surprised what I'm capable of", Tak hissed and pushed a button on her consule.

Several silver orbs emerged from a hole on the front of her ship. She had modifide her ship somehow. But Dib noticed the orbs were just like the ones from yesterday. Dib grabbed Erin and made a run for it. The orbs followed. Tak piloted her ship back through the roof and went out around the house. Erin awoke a second later, fully awake and alert and noticed Dib carrying her.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Tak...silver orbs...we need to get to Zim's base", Dib explained in a panting manner as he raced down the stairs and running towards the front door.

- -

Upstairs, Gaz had been awoken by the noise. She gritted her teeth in anger and got out of bed. She stomped to Dib's room.

"You..are..gonna..pay...Dib! For...waking...me..up!" Gaz muttered.

As she stood in the door way of her brother's room, she looked around and saw the damage.

"Wow...dad's gonna flip out", Gaz said, "Oh well. At least I'll be an only child".

- -

As Dib and Erin ran out the front door, the orbs surrounded them. Dib put Erin down, which she didn't mind. Dib took Erin's hands as he stood in front of her, as though he were a protective shield.

"So, your the one behind all of this!" Dib exclaimed.

"Just give me the girl and I won't destroy your giant head", Tak replied in deadly whisper.

"MY HEAD ISN'T BIG!", Dib yelled and then replied in a normal tone, "Man, is that getting old".

"So be it Dib. Funny that I'm the one to destroy you and not Zim", Tak laughed, "I'm sure he'd have been delighted to do it himself".

At these words, Tak's ship took a beating from another ship hitting it's side. It was Zim piloting the voot cruiser. The orbs however went after Erin and Dib.

"Take both of them!" Tak ordered into a small speaker.

"HEY!" Dib screamed as one of the orbs cuffed him and Erin together. The cuffs were blinking.

"Let me guess, we try to take these off and we explode", Erin muttered to Dib.

Tak backed off, and just flew off towards Earth's atomsphere.

"ZIM!" Erin yelled as the orbs grew giant jelly-like tenticals. One of the orbs grabbed her and then another grabbed Dib.

The orbs shot off towards Earth's atmosphere but the voot cruiser was in hot prosuite. Zim gritted his teeth as he shot off towards the orbs. Rescuing Erin was one thing, rescuing Dib wasn't what he had in mind. But since the two were cuffed together, it had be too done.

- -

Tak stopped her ship so the orbs could catch up. But Zim was coming up fast. This had be done quickly. Tak took out a key and opened up the front of her ship. As the orbs, holding both Erin and Dib came closer, Tak jumped down onto one of the orbs. She leaned down and unlocke Dib from the cuffs and then hooked the other cuff onto Erin's left wrist.

"We don't need him. Drop him", Tak ordered.

"NO!" Erin screamed.

But too late. Dib was released a second later. He fell onto the shield part of Zim's ship, making Zim stop what he was doing. Tak laughed and jumped back into her own ship. The orbs followed her up into Earth's atmosphere and out of sight, taking Erin with them.

- -

Zim sighed opening the hatch so Dib could get in. After Dib got into Zim's ship, Zim re-closed the bubble hatch.

"We can't let them get away!" Dib exclaimed glaring at Zim, "What are you waiting for?!"

"We must devise a plan first. I thought you were all smart and stuff", Zim replied.

"Tak is helping those Elite people and you're just going to devise a plan when we could just as easily follow them?" Dib asked.

"You want to get caught during a rescue mission? Wait...Tak is helping the Elite Soliders?" Zim asked.

Dib smacked his forehead and tried to keep calm, "Yes. You wouldn't have any idea why, would you?"

"Nope. But we can't let them take Erin back to her planet. So, this time we work together. Even though I hate you", Zim said.

"Oh, well, the feeling is mutual", Dib replied folding his arms.

- -

Erin found herself in a test tube like cell. Her wrists were cuffed, as were her ankels. Tak approached the tube in which Erin was being held. Tak just folded her arms and smirked.

"What did I ever do to you?" Erin asked.

"Oh, it's not what you did. It's what **he **did. And Zim deserves to be miserable", Tak said, "With you out of the way, Zim will be easily crushed and I'll take my rightful place as an Invader".

"Zim is a way better Invader than you'll ever be and I can see why the Tallest chose him over you", Erin remarked.

"Zim destroyed most of our home planet during Impending Doom I. He was banished to foodcourtia for it. The tallest only sent him to Earth to be rid of him. Zim is nothing like the rest of us. I guess that's why you and he are such a good match. Your people don't exactly like you either", Tak spat.

Erin found she had nothing to say to this. Maybe that was true. She had abanded her planet and had found Zim. She was being sent back only to be banished. She was sure that's what was going to happen. But no...she wouldn't be going back. Zim would come for her. He wouldn't let her go and especially if he was with Dib. Dib wasn't letting her go that easily either. There was still hope.

"Hate to break it to you", Erin replied finally, "Zim will come for me. And once he does, he'll kick your sorry butt into next week".

"Oh, I'd like to see him try", Tak said and with that, she turned and left Erin alone.

- -

**Author's Note: Okay, hope you don't mind another chapter. Oh, so exciting. Next chapter: Dib and Zim have to work togther but some secret stuff gets pulled out into the open. Can the two work together when they both feel the same for the girl they are trying to rescue? READ, REVIEW and FIND OUT! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Disclaimer: Hello pitiful humans. This is my first Invader Zim fan-fic. I've been a fan of the show for years now. I do not own Invader Zim nor it's characters. I wish I did own Zim & Dib but I don't. So Please Be Respectful. My character is an OC. Dib/OC/Zim love triangle. **

Chapter Eleven

- -

After reaching Zim's lab, Dib walked around, looking around. He was still rather fascinated by the technology and what not that Zim owned. Zim scowled over his shoulder at Dib, muttering something much like "stupid human". He didn't like working along side Dib but since they were working towards the same goal, it had to be done. Zim stood in front of the main computer console and started pushing buttons. Dib walked over, standing beside him.

"Lucky for us, I was able to secure a tracking device to Tak's ship", Zim replied as a dark blue screen came up. It was a screen of Earth's atomsphere, "I'm tapping into the satelite's that are orbiting Earth. It'll give us a good idea when the Elites move out".

"A tracking device?" Dib asked.

- -

GIR stealthfully moved across the ceiling, using suction cups he'd been equipped with. He had just removed himself from Tak's ship and was now moving across the top of the ceiling of the Elites ship. Using a small device Zim had implanted in him, GIR was able to x-ray type vision to see through the ship. Through the floor below, he could see Erin in one of the test tubes. GIR crawled down the wall and made his away towards one of the elevators. He'd gone unseen, only because this ship didn't seem to have any sensors that would detect him. GIR got into the elevator and pushed the down arrow.

He arrived to the floor below. He crawled up one of the tubes and crawled down the row. Using the x-ray vision, he found Erin's tube in no time. He crawled down the side of the tube she was in. Smiling happily.

"Hello Taco man!" He exclaimed.

Erin looked up and saw GIR, she smiled but the sound of his happy scream echoed through out.

"GIR, sshh", Erin said putting her finger to her mouth.

GIR went into duty mode and saluted and then went back to normal mode.

"I'm gonna give you a hug!" He said crawling down the tube and then standing in front of it.

He took off the suction cups and placed them in the side of his head. Closing his head, GIR then hugged the tube. Erin rolled her eyes, she needed to get out of here.

- -

"GIR should be inside the Dune Elites ship right about now", Zim exclaimed.

Dib didn't think it was stupid, quit the opposite. With Zim's incompetent robot out of the way, this may just work. They hadn't actually come up with a rescue plan though. Dib was still thinking of one, but he knew Zim was thinking of one too.

"The first part of our plan is going smoothly. Part two is to wait until their ship leaves Earth's atomsphere. Part three - " Zim started to say but Dib interrupted him.

"Wait, this is our plan? I might have ideas too you know", Dib replied.

"Oh, do you? Well, I'm sure your plan didn't involve Erin getting kidnapped by Tak and the Dune Elites", Zim snapped.

Dib frowned, "Hey, at least I care about her".

Zim took a deep calm breath before even looking at Dib, "I've known Erin longer than you have and you know nothing about **caring **about her".

Dib just stared at Zim. There was a bit of protectivness in Zim's voice as he spoke in a rather calm tone. So maybe Zim did have a soft spot, it was rather small but it was still there. This didn't change Dib's view of Zim though, however, he was willing to forget about the "piggy incident" in which Zim had tried to destroy him from exsistence.

"So, you like Erin, huh?" Dib asked folding his arms and smirking.

"That's none of your business", Zim said.

"Oh come on. It's obvious how she feels about you, even though I've tried to explain the fact you're a big jerk", Dib replied.

"I already know how she **feels**", Zim exclaimed.

He did know how she felt but he knew she didn't want him to drop everything for her. But that didn't stop Zim from acting like she was his territory. From the sound of Dib's voice, Zim noticed how Dib felt about her as well. This kept Zim wondering whether or not Erin would be better off without him. Whether or not she'd be more happy with Dib. But the Irken pride running through Zim kept him from straying to these thoughts even for a second. Zim turned back to the computer.

"Their leaving Earth's atmosphere", Zim continued, "That'll give us enough time to perpare the voot cruiser".

- -

Within the hour, Zim and Dib were in the cruiser, scouting Earth's atmosphere. Zim had Dib man the controls while he used the other end of the tracking device. Dib was rather over excited he was able to fly the voot cruiser but tried to act like a professional at the same time.

"I've been able to pick up GIR's homing device", Zim said, "It's fortunate for us he didn't eat it".

"Where to now?" Dib asked.

"We'll have to stay as far behind the ship so they don't spot us. But with the cruiser's speed, we should be able to track them down within...say...the next hour", Zim replied.

Dib pushed the controls and they took off. The rocketing sensation picked up and Dib felt like he was going to throw up last night's noodles from the Tea Leaf Chinnese restraunt. The sensation stopped and the cruiser bobbed a little, weaving here and there. Finally, the cruiser was able to get into space's gravity and it went smoothly after that. Dib looked down at the controls. Each had an Irken symbol on it. A small compus raidar was to the left, while a small monitor was on the right.

"What do these buttons do?" Dib asked.

"Stuff", Zim exclaimed, "But don't touch them unless I say so".

Fifteen minutes had passed since they had left Earth. But they were moving at a very fast pace or at least at the pace they were supposed to be going. Zim was staring out the windshield of the voot crusier.

"So...what happened between you and Erin anyway?" Dib asked.

Zim groaned, he hopped Dib wouldn't bring that up, "If you should know, I had to leave her planet after my training was finished. I sent her transmissions every day for about a few months. Her planet was enslaved shortly after. I had no idea what was going on because I thought the war on her planet was over. Erin told me what had happened when she came over the other day".

"I knew that. Erin told me", Dib replied.

Zim looked at him, "She told you?"

"Yes, she did. But if you want to know, she did it to protect you", Dib exclaimed.

"Of course she did, she's on my side", Zim pointed out, smirking evily.

Dib glared at him but then noticed something on the consule was beeping. Dib pushed the button that was beeping.

"Hey, we're gaining on them", Dib said.

"What did I tell you about touching the buttons?" Zim asked.

"It was beeping", Dib pointed out.

"Oh, very well then. Navigate the voot cruiser at a slow pace. We must not be seen", Zim ordered.

Dib did what he asked and slowed the cruiser down but he hated the fact he was taking orders from his own enemy, even if they were working together.

- -

"GIR, listen. You have to help me out of here", Erin said.

GIR stopped hugging the test tube and went into duty mode. He opened up his head, an attchement with a metal nail phile came out and cut a giant circle into the test tube. With the nail philer put away. GIR went back to his normal mode. The circle fell onto the floor but Erin reached out and caught it, even though her wrists were cuffed together. She silently set the glass cut out circle on the floor. She was still cuffed around the ankels.

"GIR, the cuffs on my hands ankels", Erin replied nodding towards her legs.

GIR bit down on the cuffs, as if it were a taco. The cuffs broke off a second later.

"Thanks GIR, very much appreciated. I'll make you waffles once we get out of here", Erin said rubbing her wrists from where the cuffs had bit into her. She also happy to be able to walk again.

"YA!" GIR exclaimed happily.

"Where's Zim?" Erin asked after a second.

"Oh, he and Dib are gonna rescue you from the big bad evil people flyin' this ship!" GIR explained with a smile on his face.

So Zim wasn't here, not yet anyway. Erin and GIR walked along the rows of the test tubes. They came to the elevator that GIR had taken only minutes before. They boarded the elevator a second later. This seemed too easy.

"So, she thinks she can escape, aye?" Tak muttered to herself as she watched the monitors, scowling, "We'll see about that".

As GIR and Erin walked down the main level,Tak appeared a moment later. She had several Dune guards with her. Tak just folded her arms.

"I knew this was too easy GIR", Erin muttered.

"So, Zim thinks his robot unit can save you. I knew he'd try something like this", Tak replied, even though she had no idea that GIR had even been used as a tracking device in the first place, "Guards, arrest them".

"GIR, duty mode, now!" Erin yelled backing away.

GIR got into duty mode a second later and all sorts of misailes appeared all over him. Tak just smirked. She reached over to the wall and pushed a button. A Taco fell into her hand through a slot that had a sign over it saying "FOOD SLOT". GIR went back to normal mode and the misailes disappeared.

"TTTAACCOOO!", GIR said in a slow manner and he threw himself at Tak, "Gimmee!"

"Get off of me you little runt!" Tak screamed throwing GIR off of her after as minute or so.

GIR fell back but he had gotten the taco and was munching on it happily. Erin wasted no time, she grabbed GIR and ran. Maybe she could give Zim and Dib some time. Tak and the soliders were right behind her. Erin had no idea where she was going. She got into the nearby elevator and pressed a button, making the elevator break down between levels. It was the only idea she could think of. GIR had finished his taco.

"I miss my taco", He said sadly, "I MISS IT SOOOO MUCH!"

Erin sat down on the floor of the elevator. Ignoring GIR's wails.

"Come on Zim, where are you?" She thought pulling her legs up and wrapping her arms around them.

- -

**Author's Note: So much going on everyone. So much! Didn't expect any of this to happen did ja? Okay, Read and Review or GIR will cry some more. He needs tacos or his head will explode, that happens sometimes. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Disclaimer: Hello pitiful humans. This is my first Invader Zim fan-fic. I've been a fan of the show for years now. I do not own Invader Zim nor it's characters. I wish I did own Zim & Dib but I don't. So Please Be Respectful. My character is an OC. Dib/OC/Zim love triangle. **

Chapter Twelve 

- -

As per Zim's instructions, Dib slowed the cruiser and they were now right behind the Dune Elites ship. Zim took control of the cruiser as the bubble shield rose up. Dib climbed out of the cruiser, wearing an invisible bubble around his head, so he could breath oxygen.

"Are you sure this will work?" Dib asked.

"Have I ever lied to you?" Zim asked back.

"Yes!" Dib replied.

Zim rolled eyes, "Whatever. Just get your greasy monkey butt moving. We're wasting time".

Dib glared at him but continued to climbed out of the cruiser. Zim pushed a few more buttons on the console in front of him. Dib was able to move, thanks to gravity, quickly until he came to the side of the Dune Elites ship. With the bubble shield closed once more, Zim moved his fingers across the console. Dib's face appeared on the monitor that was in front of Zim a second later. Dib was using a small web cam type walkie talkie, so he could talk to Zim.

"I found the key pad. Man, these guys must really be stupid", Dib said.

"The code I'm going to give you is GIR's homing device. It'll upset the ship's coordinance and shut them down. Okay, 5557xgirw8900129", Zim replied.

As Zim spoke, Dib punched in the code, then turned back to Zim a second later, "Alright, I've punched in the code".

Zim narrowed his eyes while pushing another button, "According to GIR's tracking device, he and Erin are in the elevator 2 and a half feet from where you are".

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Dib asked.

"Are you ignorant?!", Zim spat, "She's still part human. If we were to open up the elevator from the outside, she'd die from lack of oxygen. Now get your butt back into the cruiser!".

Dib shut off the walkie talkie and headed back to the cruiser. Completely annoyed because of who he was taking orders from. Once back in the cruiser, the bubble over Dib's head disolved after being no longer needed.

"So what's supposed to happen now?" Dib asked crossing his arms.

"You'll see", Zim replied.

- -

Tak and the guards had given up looking for Erin and GIR. Returning to the main room, Andor'r was being reported that another ship had just approached them.

"Sir, the ship has lost it's coordinance", one solider replied.

"Sir, we're picking up another ship", another solider said.

Tak approached the view screen and pushed some buttons. The voot cruiser came into view a second later.

"Zim", Tak hissed, she then got an idea, "Let the ship board".

Andor'r nodded to the guards who left for the boarding room, led by Tak. Once in the boarding room, the guards opened up the back of the ship, big enough to fit at least five cruisers the size of VMW Bugs. Tak stood with her arms folded. Zim drove the cruiser right into the back of the ship. The door shut a moment later.

"See, what did I tell you, smooth sailing", Zim exclaimed.

"Okay, but how do you explain the five guards and Tak?" Dib asked.

Zim didn't answer and opened up the bubble shield. He wasn't afraid of Tak or the guards. As Dib followed Zim, he grabbed GIR's tracking device, pocketing it. Dib was more worried about Erin and he'd let Zim handle Tak.

"Alright Tak, this ends now. You'll hand over what's rightfully mine and maybe I'll spare your pathetic life", Zim replied.

"Your pitiful attempt to rescue your snooky-poo has fallen on def ears Zim. You have nothing. Just Dib and what use is he to you anyway? Face it, you're nothing", Tak said.

Oh, this pissed Zim off. But Dib used this chance to sneak past Tak. Unfortunately, she did notice that he was sneaking off.

"Stop him!" Tak ordered.

With Tak's back turned, Zim took this chance to jump her, holding her down. Dib ran as fast he could. As he ran, he took out GIR's tracking device. The two little red dots were above him and twenty yards over. Dib stopped at the elevator, when the doors swished open, the elevator wasn't there. But there was a ladder. Dib pocketed the device, jumpped into the shaft and grabbed the ladder. He climbed up it, wondering where the elevator was.

- -

Tak kicked Zim off of her. But the spider legs came out of Zim's pak, stopping him from hitting the ground. Tak smirked as spider legs came out of her pak as well. Zim climbed up and away from her. It was better than letting her kick his butt.

"Come on Zim. Fight back!" Tak exclaimed clenching her fists, "What? No Erin to protect you from me? Funny how a poor pathetic little human girl can make you weak Zim".

Zim let the spider legs detract back into his pak. He jumpped at Tak, kicking her in the stomach and then puching her in the face. She fell back but caught herself before hitting the floor. Zim landed on the floor, hitting his knees and then getting back to his feet. Zim glared at Tak, oh she would pay dearly for calling him weak.

- -

Dib had found the light at the end of the tunnel or rather, found where the elevator had gone. It was between this level and the one above. There was a door just benieth, which had a latch. Dib opened the latch. The device in his pocket was beeping. Dib pushed the door upwards, climbed up, he got his head and upper body through the door way before he found that someone was hugging him, pulling him upwards.

"DIB!" Erin exclaimed throwing her arms around him but seeing he was trying to climb through the bottom of the elevator, she helped him up.

Once Dib was in the elevator, he closed the door, hearing the latch re-click from undernieth. Dib got to his feet and Erin through her arms around him once more. He hugged her back., feeling good that someone was happy to see him for once. Erin held Dib a little longer than they'd both probably would've liked but she was truly glade to see him.

"I'm so sorry about what happened", She said.

"What do you have to be sorry about?", Dib asked.

"I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt and what if you had?" She asked.

"Well, I'm not hurt. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere", Dib replied in reassurrence.

"Awweee...he loves yyyyyyooooouuuu!", GIR exlcaimed in happy voice, "He loves you bad, bad, bad!"

Erin smiled up at Dib but what GIR was saying made her realize that she and Dib were going down a road in which she had told Dib they couldn't possibly go down because of her love for Zim.

"Where's Zim?" She asked.

"He and Tak are fighting but we should probably get out of here. I have a feeling it won't take long for those soliders to find us", Dib exclaimed.

Erin nodded and pushed the button on the elevator. The elevator doors opened, even though the actual level was above them.

"GIR, we need to get out of here", Erin said.

GIR saluted and his feet became like jets. Dib and Erin held onto GIR as he flew up wards and they rolled out onto the floor of the corridor. GIR laughed as he hit the wall. Erin and Dib had fallen onto their stomaches. Dib looked up to see the soliders coming down the corridor.

"There they are!" One solider called out.

Erin got up and grabbed GIR. She and Dib took off down the corridor. The soliders right behind them.

"Where are Zim and Tak?" Erin asked.

"Below us. In the boarding room", Dib replied.

They round the corner and hopped into a elevator that specifically said: Loading Dock and Boarding Room.

- -

Zim did a back flip and slid across the floor. Tak was trying to crush him using the spider legs from her pak. Niether noticed Dib, Erin and GIR coming off the elevator. Tak crawled up the ceiling and came down, trapping Zim on the floor.

"GIR, jet legs!" Erin said.

GIR's legs became jets again, Erin got onto his back and he flew towards Tak. Erin jumpped off of GIR and onto Tak. Erin covered Tak's eyes with her hands.

"I...can't...see!" Tak screamed.

The jets in GIR's stopped and he stupidly fell into the voot cruiser, the bubble shield hadn't been shut. Dib rushed across the room and slid, in a cool style, across the floor, knocking Zim out of the way. Tak grabbed hold of Erin and tossed her into Zim and Dib.

"Enough! I shall destroy all three of you!" Tak replied.

In the voot cruiser, GIR was looking at all the shiny buttons.

"Oooo, what's that do? Oooo, what's this do?" He asked in a happy manner.

The voot cruiser started up almost at once. Zim, Dib and Erin looked at the cruiser in unison as they stood up.

"Get her to the cruiser!" Zim demanded.

Dib went to take Erin's hand but Erin pulled away and grabbed onto Zim's arm.

"What about you?" Erin asked.

"Someone has to distract Tak and open the door for us to leave. Now get going", Zim said.

"I'm not leaving without you", Erin protested.

Zim put his arm around her waist. He hated himself for doing such a thing and he hated himself for doing what he was about to do next. Zim pressed his lips against hers. Dib's mouth dropped and Tak looked as though she were about to vomite. The awkward and yet, passionate kiss lasted only seconds before Zim broke the kiss. Erin stepped away from him, not really sure what to say. Instead, she turned on her heel. Grabbing Dib's arm, she pulled him towards the cruiser. Climbing into the cruiser, Erin pushed GIR aside and took command of the cruiser. Dib got in but the bubble shield didn't close.

"We have to time this just right", Erin exclaimed pushing some buttons.

Dib nodded but he was still in shock. He could have gone his whole life without seeing Erin and Zim kiss. Zim and Tak squared off, Zim ran and slid under the spider legs as Tak made a grab for him. Zim reached the controls and pushed the one that opened the door. Erin, at the same time, hit a button that sent a flare at Tak, knocking Tak down and buring the spider legs off her pak. Zim raced towards the voot cruiser, climbing into it. Erin hit a button. Closing the bubble shield over them.

"It's really, really, really cramped in here", Dib pointed out as Zim took his place in fron of the console.

"Now, to turn the cruiser around", Zim replied ignoring Dib's complaint.

It wasn't as hard as it sounded but Zim was able to pull it off. Though, there were now several damages done that would make anyone not want to park next to Zim in a parking lot or anything like that.

- -

After about a quiet and awkward two and a half hours, they were flying back into Earth's atomsphere. Once back in their neighbor hood, Erin nor Zim seemed to look at each other as she and Dib were dropped off at Dib's house. Zim took off in the voot cruiser a second later. Dib looked up at his house.

"My dad is going to kill me", He replied as he stared at the damages.

"Or at least ground you until you can pay off the damages", Erin pointed out quietly.

Dib turned back to her, "Are you...okay?"

"I don't want to talk about it", Erin muttered as they went into the house.

She and Dib went into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Dib asked again, knowing he was pushing it.

"I'll be fine. The question is, will he be?" Erin asked staring down at the floor.

Dib knew what she meant. He picked up the remote and turned on the television. He'd leave it alone and if she wanted to talk about it, he'd be there to listen.

- -

**Author's Transmission Interrupted....**

**(shows the Almighty Tallest sitting on a couch. Purple is drinking a soda.) **

**Red: Well...that chapter was awkward. **

**Purple: And creepy. **

**Red: But they rescued Erin and all is well...except for...**

**Purple: Except for Zim kissed Erin and there's still a love triangle. **

**Red: Yes, I was going to say that. Anyway, to all of you Earthlings and Irken Invaders, please Read and Review. **

**Purple: And feel free to puke into the bucket that has been placed under your chair. **

**Me: Uh...guys...**

**Red: Oh, you again. What do you want? **

**Me: *sighs* Nothing. Okay everyone. READ AND REVIEW! **

**Purple: We just said that. *Looks around* Can I have a refill? **

**Me and Red: NO! **

**- - **

**READ AND REVIEW!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Disclaimer: Hello pitiful humans. This is my first Invader Zim fan-fic. I've been a fan of the show for years now. I do not own Invader Zim nor it's characters. I wish I did own Zim & Dib but I don't. So Please Be Respectful. My character is an OC. Dib/OC/Zim love triangle.**

_**Said, if you want to call me baby  
(Just go ahead, now)  
An' if you'd like to tell me maybe  
(Just go ahead, now)  
An' If you wanna buy me flowers  
(Just go ahead, now)  
And if you'd like to talk for hours  
(Just go ahead, now)**_

Chapter Thirteen 

- -

Dib had been standing in front of the bathroom door for the past ten minutes. Why had he mentioned Zim? He didn't think anything bad would have come from it. Erin, however, had locked herself in the bathroom. Luckily skool didn't start for another hour or they would have been late.

"Come on, we have to go to skool", Dib replied, for the fifth time or maybe fifteenth.

"I'm not coming out!" Erin responded.

"But the lunch menu they send home with us says that today is spagetti and mustard day! You don't want me to go through that alone do you?" Dib asked.

Gaz approached her brother, arms crossed and she scowled at him. Dib knew this wasn't good.

"I have to pee. Get your girlfriend out of the bathroom now or I will snap you in half", Gaz threatened. It wasn't really a threat, it was a promise.

Dib turned back to the bathroom door, "You know if my sister snaps me in half you'll have to go to Skool by yourself".

This did the trick, he heard the door unclick and the bathroom door opened a second later. Erin came out and stood out of the way so Gaz could go in.

"Your lucky I like her or you'd be dead", Gaz spat at her brother before going into the bathroom and shutting the door with a sharp _snap. _

Dib knew the only reason Gaz liked Erin, was because Erin put up with him and that Gaz wouldn't have to. Dib turned to Erin, who had her arms folded and looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Look if this is about Zim - ", Dib stopped as Erin looked at him.

"This isn't about Zim", Erin said.

"But yesterday you said you were fine. This morning when I mentioned him, you locked yourself in the bathroom", Dib pointed out.

Erin pulled Dib back into his room and shut the door. She turned to face him, unfolding her arms a little.

"He kissed me. Kissing me ruins everything for him. I thought maybe if I gave him time, months even, then everything would be okay. He's an Invader, part of the Irken Armada. I love him, sure but I would never ruin what he's worked for", Erin exclaimed.

"I don't think kissing you ruins anything. Sure it was creepy but still, I don't think it's that serious", Dib replied.

"You don't get it. Look...if you were Zim, what would the most important thing to you be?" Erin asked.

"Um...probably destroying Earth", Dib said.

"Exactly. That's my point", Erin replied.

Dib didn't exactly see her point but then again, if she stopped liking Zim, maybe he and her could be more than just friends. He could only hope. Unfortunately, it seemed she still had feelings for Zim. It also occured to Dib, having talked to Zim, it seemed Zim may have those feelings too but Dib didn't want to tell Erin that. Oh no. Zim had his shot and he blew it.

"Maybe something fun will happen at Skool and it'll take your mind off of everything", Dib reassurred her.

- -

When Dib, Erin and Gaz got to Skool, luckily five minutes before classes started, they noticed some kids handing out flyers. Dib took one and showed it Erin. Erin had her arm around his and just ignored the stares she was creating.

"Look, there's a dance here tonight. 5pm to 10pm", Dib said.

"Dances are stupid", Gaz muttered walking away from them. Neither Erin nor Dib noticed.

"It says here the boys have to ask the girls to go to the dance", Erin replied, pointing to the bold lettering.

"Maybe dances are overrated", Dib muttered, "You wouldn't want to go to one".

"Oh come now, you chase Aliens, Ghosts and Big Foot. Don't tell me a paranormal expert such as yourself is scared to ask me to go with you", Erin exclaimed smiling.

Dib blushed slightly. He hadn't even registered that half their class mates were standing around them, waiting for something to happen. Dib wondered if she was just toying with him but she didn't seem to be as she seemd interested in whatever the Skool dance was. She was eyeing the flyer with curiosity. Dib decided he was going to do something and not just stand by, not this time.

"Would you like to the Skool dance with me tonight?" Dib asked.

"Oh Dib, I never thought you'd ask", Erin said laughing gently.

She let go of his arm and walked away. Dib turned to see Zim standing amongst the many on-lookers. Zim was none too pleased either. Something in Dib's head told him to get as far away from Zim as possible. Dib hurriedly followed Erin, catching up with her after only a minute or two. Class was as awkward as ever, even Ms. Bitters could smell it. She told the class to go outside for an early recess because she was tired of looking at all of them. Mr. Elliott's class was outside as well. So Gaz was on a bench, playing her video game when Dib and Erin walked over.

"I heard you two are going to the dance together", Gaz replied without looking up from her game.

"Wow, news does travel fast", Erin exclaimed.

Zim walked over, after taking several minutes debating whether or not he should.

"What do you want Zim?" Dib asked.

"It's none of your P's and Q's or the rest of the alphabet", Zim remarked.

Erin stepped in bewtween the two before world war three broke out.

"I'm going with Dib to the skool dance tonight", Erin replied but she couldn't look at him as she spoke.

"Oh I see. I save you and you're with this **flith. **Go on then, but I hope your children have ugly giant heads!" Zim spat and walked off.

Erin went to run after him but Dib stopped her. She didn't cry or anything but she looked like could have cried if she tried hard enough. Zim pushed over a child who was jump roping and stalked off to the other side of the skool. There was an empty picnic table there, apparently where all the younger teachers come to have a smoke. Zim climbed on top of it and sat on it. He had wanted to talk to her, make her understand and then perhaps, and then pray that they were okay. Oh but Dib, stupid giangantic headed Dib had to get in the way. Zim was so angry he couldn't even think straight.

- -

Dib's dad, Prof. Membrane, was actually home for once. Actually, he was only home because he was working on something in his lab down in the basement, so he was pretty busy. Dib, Erin and Gaz came into the house but Dib knew his dad was home because of the sounds from downstairs. Gaz went into the kitchen to get a soda, while Dib and Erin went downstairs.

"Dad, you remember Erin", Dib said smiling.

"Oh yes, that girl your dating. Glade to see you're growing up son", Prof. Membrane replied without looking up from his work.

"We're not dating. We're going to the skool dance tonight", Dib pointed out.

"Awe, but this would make it your first date", Prof. Membrane explained.

"But we're ten years old", Dib added.

"Never too young to date son", Prof. Membrane exclaimed, laughing.

Erin rolled her eyes and grabbed Dib's arm. They went back upstairs and went into the kitchen.

"Your dad is crazier than you are", Erin replied opening the fridge door, taking out two poop cola's for her and Dib.

"He's a scientist. He never really liked the fact that I want to be a Paranormal investigator when I'm older. He thinks I should study "real science" and not "fake stuff"", Dib explained taking one of the poop cola's Erin offered him.

"But it's not fake. I mean...I'm real", Erin pointed out, shrugging her shoulders.

"True. But I said I wouldn't exploit you. So, techiquely, I'm the only one who knows about you", Dib stopped himself there, not wanting to finish that sentence.

Erin smiled at him and they went upstairs, since Gaz had the television and she wasn't in the mood to give it up at the moment. Having finished their soda's, used the bathroom twice a piece, Dib and Erin left for the skool around five thirty. They arrived in the auditorium around five forty and the place was filled with kids. Erin and Dib were given stares of interest as they came into the auditorium. Mr. Elliott and Ms. Bitters were chaperoning the dance, along with two other teachers and the skool nurse.

"This'll be fun", Erin remarked, looping her arm around Dib's.

There were flashing strobe lights flashing across the dance floor, where dozen of kids were dancing like crazy. There was even a DJ taking requests for music. Dib suspected this where the money for the skool budget had gone but he didn't say anything about it as Erin led him towards the dance floor.

"Do you even know how to dance?" Dib asked over the music.

"Oh, it can't be that hard", Erin replied smiling, "Why don't you ask for a slow song, we can start with that".

Dib was taken back by her suggestion but he couldn't chicken out now. He went over to where the DJ was stationed.

"What can I do you for little buddy?" the DJ asked in a californian accent.

"Uh..one slow song please", Dib said.

"Sure thing. What slow song would you like?" the DJ asked.

Dib scratched his head, not really knowing what to ask for. But the DJ sent him a smirk.

"How about you just get back to your date and I'll find one for ya?" The DJ asked.

"Oh, okay", Dib replied, "Thanks".

Dib went back to where he left Erin.

"What song did you pick?" Erin asked.

"Oh, I asked for a special request", Dib exclaimed.

"Alright dudes and dudette's, find a dance partner", The DJ said over his megaphone.

The lights above dimmed down just a little and that's when the music started.

- -

_**It doesn't really matter now you're gone  
You never were around that much to speak of  
Didn't think that I could live without you, baby  
It couldn't be that hard to live alone**_

But I'm all, all alone again  
Thinking you will never say  
that you'll be home again

_**- -  
**_

Erin looked at Dib, who looked back at her. They watched what the other kids were doing. Before long, they were doing the same thing. Erin's right hand was in Dib's right hand, while her left hand was on his shoulder. Dib's left hand was on her waist.

"See, it's not too bad", Dib replied.

"No, I guess not", Erin said.

- -

_**And it's gonna be a long night  
And it's gonna be cold without your arms  
And I`m gonna get stage fright caught  
in the headlights  
It's gonna be a long night  
And I know I'm gonna lose this fight**_

Once upon a time we fell in love  
And I thought that I would be the only one

But now I'm on, I'm on my own again  
Thinking you will never show  
you won't be home again 

_**- -  
**_

"You know, the mustard in the spagetti was surprisingly good", Dib exclaimed, trying to make small talk.

"Better than peanut butter and waffles", Erin added.

They moved closer together as they moved in the small space they had.

- -

_**And it's gonna be a long night  
And it's gonna be cold without your arms  
And I`m gonna get stage fright caught  
in the headlights  
It's gonna be a long night  
And I know I'm gonna lose this fight**_

Lost in you arms baby  
Lost in your arms 

_**- - **_

Erin let her head rest against Dib's shoulder and for once, she didn't feel so bad about being this close to him. Dib moved and put his arms around her. So this was awkward but hey, what could you do? It was a bit of heated moment. They hadn't been this close since that night she fell asleep in his arms after he hugged her. But if felt nice.

- -

**Now I'm on my own again  
Thinking you will never show  
you won't be home again**

And it's gonna be a long night  
And it's gonna be cold without your arms  
And I`m gonna get stage fright caught  
in the headlights  
It's gonna be a long night  
And I know I'm gonna lose this fight  
I'm gonna get stage fright caught in the headlights

It's gonna be a long night  
And I know I'm gonna lose this fight  
I'm lost in your arms baby  
Lost in your arms

**- - **

Erin and Dib were still holding onto each other as the song ended and some sortive fast-ish music came on. They pulled apart after a few minutes but it seemed much longer than that. The awkwardness was gone, which Dib felt good about.

"Maybe dances are overrated", Erin commented, "But still, it was fun".

"Wanna go to Bloaty's?" Dib asked.

"Okay", Erin replied shrugging her shoulders.

After they left the skool, they went to a pay phone to call Gaz, who met them at Bloaty's for some pizza.

"So, how was the stupid dance?" Gaz asked biting into her slice of pizza.

"It was...pretty interesting", Dib exclaimed.

Erin was chewing a piece of peppronie, when she noticed a rather suspious looking squirrel eating pizza. She slid out of the booth she, Gaz and Dib were sitting in.

"I'm going to use the bathroom", Erin replied.

She went to the back of the place and into the girls bathroom. She waited a moment before the "squirrel" followed her. As it came into the bathroom, she grabbed it and opened up the hood. It was GIR and his mouth was full of cheesy pizza.

"Did Zim send you to spy on me?" Erin asked.

"You are too smart for me. My master loves you and he wants you back soooo bad. He's mad at Dib and he um....oh, he wants to talk you", GIR explained.

Erin looked at GIR who got out of the squirrel costume and opened up his head. He took out another piece of pizza and closed the top of his head. He shoved the entire slice of pizza into his mouth, letting the cheese drip down it. Erin and GIR exited the bathroom and went back to her table. Dib looked up, upon seeing GIR.

"What's going on?" Dib asked.

"I have to talk to Zim. I'll see you at home", Erin replied.

She and GIR left Bloaty's before Dib could even say anything.

"Aren't you going to follow her or at least do something stupid?" Gaz asked after several minutes of unpleasent silence.

"Your right Gaz. I have to do...**something**", Dib replied and with that, he took off, not really know what that **something **was.

- -

**Author's Note: The supsense is killing you, isn't it? Well, I hope it is. Just kidding. The next chapter is the final chapter before the sequeal. Hope nobody minded the whole Dib/Erin thing. READ AND REVIEW! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Disclaimer: Hello pitiful humans. This is my first Invader Zim fan-fic. I've been a fan of the show for years now. I do not own Invader Zim nor it's characters. I wish I did own Zim & Dib but I don't. So Please Be Respectful. My character is an OC. Dib/OC/Zim love triangle.**

_**Upside down  
Bouncing off the ceiling  
Inside out  
Stranger to this feeling  
Got no clue what I should do  
But I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you**_

- -

Chapter Fourteen

- -

Zim lay on the couch, watching television. One arm under his head, his other arm laying on his stomach. One leg dangling over the side of the couch. He'd cooled off some but not entirely. The front door opened a moment later, GIR came in, followed by Erin. Erin shut the door behind her, letting the sound linger in the air. GIR sat down in front of the television, not really interested in anything else. Zim sat up and got to his feet. Erin slowly went over and sat down, sitting on the edge of the couch, letting her fingers grip the edge of the cusion. She stared down at the floor, not really knowing what to say but according to GIR, Zim wanted to talk to her.

As Zim looked at her, all his frustration seemed to evaporate, even the frustration he'd had earlier was no longer there. It wasn't her fault, she was just a compassionate being, her decisions were based on how she felt. Zim didn't care for those kinds of feelings but she was the only person Zim was remotely close to and he couldn't lie to himself, telling himself he didn't feel a slight warmness whenever she was near him. Because he did. Erin looked up at Zim after a few minutes, something in his face had slightly softened but maybe it was just her imagination.

"I'm really sorry about everything", She said, finally finding her voice, "I didn't know...I didn't know if I would ever see you again and then all of this stuff happened. I didn't mean for this to happen. For any of it to happen".

Zim wanted to tell her to stop blaming herself. She had to come to Earth for her own safety, it wasn't her fault. He should have nipped it in the butt from the beginning. He shouldn't have let her get so close to Dib. But what were the chances that she and Dib would've gotten so close? Zim didn't even want to think about it, as it was disgusting in his opinion.

"Would you listen to yourself. Your starting to sound like the **filth** that inhabits this planet. I know you didn't mean for Dib to brainwash you into **liking **him. He is an irritating human", Zim replied but his voice softened a little after a few seconds, "But I suppose it's alright if your his **friend**".

"And we're just friends. I do care about Dib, and I do like him, but", Erin started to say, getting to her feet, she stood in front of him and took his hands in hers, "But I would never let that come between what you and I have. I can't help how I feel about you and I - "...

"Don't say it", Zim said but he was trying hard not to smirk.

"Zim, I - ", Erin started to continue but he interrupted her again.

"What part of 'don't say it' don't you understand?" Zim asked.

"Zim!", Erin replied, half laughing. She placed a hand over his mouth so he wouldn't interrupt her, "Look, I can't help how I feel about you. And I - - I love you, Zim. And I always will". She took her hand off his mouth. She just wanted those precious few seconds to tell him how she felt.

"Well, I can see why you'd be interested in an Irken Invader such as myself. I am an unstoppable killing machine of destruction you know", Zim said proudly, putting his hands on his hips.

Erin just rolled her eyes, she didn't expect anything less on his part. It was just his way of telling her that he liked her too. She smiled at him though, she really did love him.

- -

Unknown to them, Dib had slipped into Zim's yard and used the fence to get past the security gnomes. He ducked behind the gnome closest to the window on the left. Dib got onto his knees and peered into the window. He could have just burst in there but nothing was really happening except for Erin and Zim were talking. He couldn't hear what they were saying but he could tell by Zim's facial features, that's what they were doing. Dib gritted his teeth, he didn't want to just sit here. That's when Dib's view was obscured by GIR.

"HHHHIIII GGGGIIIIAAAANNNNTTT HHHEEEAAADD!" GIR replied waving to Dib.

Dib ducked down out of sight. He didn't feel like getting caught, not when Zim could easily zap him to pieces. Erin and Zim turned to see GIR waving out the window.

"GIR! Get away from the window. Your disturbing the peace", Zim exclaimed.

Dib let out a sigh of relief, lucky for once that Zim didn't investigate what GIR was actually looking at. Dib got back up to see what was going on. GIR had gone back to watching TV and playing with a rubber pig squeaky toy. Erin and Zim had moved to the kitchen. Erin had sat down at the kitchen table, while Zim was digging through the fridge. Dib rolled his eyes. He'd be here a while if Erin was planning on eating whatever Zim offered her.

- -

"Aw, here we are. I have grape and lime", Zim replied turning around holding up two poopsicles. He kicked the fridge door closed with his foot.

"You can eat these?" Erin asked taking the lime green one.

"Well, they have lots of sugar in 'em", Zim pointed out putting the grape poopsicle in his mouth.

They moved back to the living room. Dib ducked down just as Zim turned his head in that general direction. He could have sworn he saw something but then again, this neighborhood was strange. Zim shrugged as he and Erin sat down on the couch.

"So, um...tomorrow's Friday. Are you doing anything?" Zim asked.

"Nothing I know of. Are you?" Erin asked back.

"I was thinking you and I could take a ride in the cruiser and watch the solar eclipse that's supposed to take place", Zim replied, throwing the idea out there.

"That sounds like fun", Erin said smiling and moving closer to Zim.

Zim had forgotten all about the poopsicle he had and didn't even care that GIR had taken it, eating it and working on the one Erin had been holding only seconds before. Zim and Erin leaned in, kissing each other yet again. Only this time, there was an even effort on both parts. And niether felt the awkwardness that had appeared like it had the last time they had kissed. Though, this kiss was just as clumsy because both were rather nervous for letting it happen again. When they broke the kiss a good second later, it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

- -  
_**  
Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms**_

- -

"Aaaawwwweeee", Gir cooed looking over at Erin and Zim, he then hugged his rubber pig, "I's love you pig".

Dib had looked into the window again, wondering if it was safe to look. He noticed that Erin was blushing and he didn't need a professional to tell him why she was blushing. Dib ducked down and crawled across the lawn. After making his way to the sidewalk, Dib sat on it. He hopped Erin wouldn't notice he'd followed her but he knew she'd figure it out. But Dib would rather be caught by Erin than by Zim. Erin had looked over at the window, thinking she might have saw something but she figured it was just her imagination.

"Well, at least that wasn't awkward", Zim replied, "But we'll have a few years to work on it before we mate".

Erin raised an eyebrow at him, "Us...mate?" She tried to keep her voice a little more surprised than happy even though she was happy.

"You are not having some...**huge**..**headed**..**worm baby** with Dib", Zim replied crossing his arms.

"I'll take that as a 'we'll be together some day'?" Erin asked maybe almost too hopefully.

"Perhaps. I might change my mind", Zim joked, smirking at her.

Erin smiled back, almost compelled to lay against him. Her eyes flickered to the television and noticed that GIR had switched it over to the news. The clock ticker on the upper right hand corner read: 7:30 pm. Had that much time passed already? The channel was changed to a very scary looking monkey.

"It's still a skool night, I should get going", Erin replied, remembering that she had ran off on Dib, once again.

Zim walked her to the door, opening it for her.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow", Zim replied.

"Good night Zim", Erin said smiling and walked down the front walk way.

Hearing the door shut behind her, Erin noticed Dib sitting on the sidewalk. Had he been out here the whole time? She walked over, touching his shoulder ever so gently. Dib jumped a little but then seeing her, he relaxed. He got to his feet after a second or so.

"So..uh..did you work things out with Zim or whatever?" Dib asked.

"Yeah. I think things are going to fine. Just fine", Erin said.

"And I think you'll really like it here", Dib replied.

"I think I will to", Erin exclaimed smiling at him.

Dib smiled back at her as she took his arm. The two walked down the side walk. Over head in the sky, a full moon sat over Earth's atmosphere. Several stars shinning brightly.

- -

**STORY TO BE CONTINUED.....**

**Author's Note: Thank you to those who have read and reviewed this story. But don't worry human worm babies, there is still more fluffy, dramatic, love triangle stuff yet to come. There is, in fact, going to be a SEQUEL. Bow down to Zim and REVIEW!  
**


End file.
